Vampire Knight Destiny
by CoOkiieMo0nster
Summary: Después de que Zero asesino a Rido, Kaname decidió marcharse de la Academia Cross. Ya que yo ya sabia toda la verdad, que yo había nacido para ser la esposa de Kaname Kuran, mi hermano, al principio no entendía por qué pero esa es una se las consecuencias de ser un vampiro purasangre. Para escribir este Fic me base más en el anime que en el manga. ¡YA ESTA EL 6to CAPITULO!
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**1.**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Después de que Zero asesino a Rido, Kaname decidió marcharse de la Academia Cross. Ya que yo ya sabía toda la verdad, que yo había nacido para ser la esposa de Kaname Kuran, mi hermano, al principio no entendía por qué pero esa es una de las consecuencias de ser un vampiro purasangre, nosotros nos tenemos que casar entre familia o con otros vampiros purasangre para conservar ese linaje, pero los Kuran se han casado entre familia desde años atrás. Mis padres eran hermanos y se casaron. Así que he comprendido que yo tengo que estar al lado de Kaname para siempre.  
Yo he decidido también marcharme con el de la Academia y dejar de Ser Yuuki Cross para convertirme en lo que fui hace diez años y lo que debo ser actualmente Yuuki Kuran.  
Nos marchamos muy temprano en la mañana junto a Aidou, Kain, Ruka y Seiren. Ellos cuatro están dispuestos a seguir a Kaname y protegernos a él y a mí si es necesario, la verdad no les entiendo, ¿Por qué toman esa decisión cuando Kaname les dijo que solo fueron piezas importantes en su juego para protegerme a mí?  
Pero eso ya no importa lo que de verdad me importa es estar junto a Kaname, tal vez no lo demuestre mucho o sea algo fría e indiferente con él, pero he descubierto que poco a poco le quiero, pero no sé cómo demostrarle mis sentimientos hacia él.

Sobre Zero; tuve una última conversación con él y me dijo que no se cansaría hasta cazarme, yo fui su amiga y casi hermana, pero no tolera que yo sea un vampiro purasangre, le lastima y le duele.  
Pero Kaname no va a permitir que Zero se me acerque y me toce un solo cabello.  
Solo que de verdad me duele que esto esté pasando.

–Yuuki ¿Qué tanto piensas? –Me pregunto Kaname con una voz inexpresiva–. Cualquier cosa que te preocupe, puedes decirme, confía en mí. Yo no dejare que te pase nada.

–Yuuki, confía en mí. – Kaname se acerca a mí y toma mi barbilla–. Sabes que te quiero y no voy a dejar que te suceda nada, ni quiero verte preocupada.

–Kaname-sempai. –Dije casi como en un susurro, pero Kaname es capaz de escucharme.

–Yuuki. –Me dice mientras pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios–. Ya no es necesario que uses ese término conmigo, sé que soy mayor que tú y que me respetas, pero ya no es necesario. Pero por favor dime que te pasa, detesto verte así.

–Está bien si te digo Onii-sama. –Le dijo mientras le sostengo la mirada–. Tú crees que Zero… Zero esté dispuesto a darnos caza a ti y a mí

–No lo dudo. Kiryuu-kun es una persona que nos odia por completo a nosotros los vampiros y más a los purasangre, pero yo no permitiré que él te toque. –Luego Kaname se acerca a la puerta y me voltea a ver–. Te dejo sola para que te puedas acomodar en esta habitación, a menos que prefieras dormir conmigo.

–No Onii-sama muchas gracias pero no, me gusta tener mi espacio. –Le dijo con un tono serio–. Espero y me entiendas.

–No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente. –después de decirme cerró la puerta y se marchó a su habitación–.

–Gracias. –Dijo en un susurro–. Onii-sama.

La que de ahora en adelante va a ser mi habitación fue mía diez años atrás, cuando vivía con Kaname y mis padres, Juuri y Haruka. Kaname se encargó de que la decoraran a mi gusto y comprarme muebles nuevos de acorde a mí. Ahora solo falta que yo acomode mis cosas, Kaname me ha ayudado a acomodar las cosas pesadas, él no quiere que yo me lastime.  
Pero lo que si aún me preocupa es Zero, aun le quiero y la verdad no sé qué hacer, también no me cabe en la cabeza como no acepta mi verdadera naturaleza hasta llegar al punto de querer cazar a Kaname y a mí también.  
Mientras pienso acomodo mi ropa y mis demás objetos personales.

–Uff. Ya paso una hora desde que Kaname se fue y media hora desde que Sofía me dejo sola y yo ya termine de acomodar mis cosas. –Mientras voy a caminando a mi cama–. Me relajare un poco en mi cama.

–Yuuki-san. –Dice Aidou mientras toca la puerta de mi habitación–. Yuuki-san. ¿Puedo entrar?

–Si Aidou-sempai. –Le respondo seriamente–. Puedes pasar.

–Yuuki…Pero Yuuki-san ¿se encuentra bien? –Me Pregunta asustado–. Todavía es muy temprano para irse a dormir y todavía no ha cenado.

–Aidou-sempai, estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Le respondo mientras me incorporo de la cama–. Solo que estaba relajándome un poco. Pero dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Yuuki-san, me manda Kaname-sama para decirle que la cena ya está lista y la está esperando en el comedor. –Mientras me dice extiende su brazo hacía mi–. ¿Gusta que lleve al comedor?

–No gracias Aidou-sempai yo puedo ir sola. –Camino hacia la puerta y la abro–. Por cierto Aidou-sempai ¿Qué tal si tú dejas de llamarme de usted y yo solo te llamo Aidou?

–Como quiera, dijo como quieras Yuuki-san. –Me dice mientras sale de mi cuarto y cierra la puerta–. Pero no dejes esperando a Kaname-sama por favor.

Mientras salgo de mi habitación Aidou está cerca de las escaleras esperándome para bajar y llevarme hasta donde esta Kaname.

–Pero Aidou. ¿No se supone que nosotros los vampiros solo vivimos de sangre? ¿Para qué comer comida de humanos?

–Nosotros los vampiros podemos comer comida humana pero en si no sacia nuestra hambre, pero lo podemos hacer para deleitar un poco el paladar bueno eso según yo. –Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras–. ¿Qué no me has visto comer dulces y comida humana? Para mí eso es deleitar el paladar.  
Pero me parece que Kaname-sama mando que prepararan tu postre favorito y me pidió que los acompañara a él y a ti a cenar. Claro si tú estabas de acuerdo. Así ¿Qué opinas?

–No Aidou, por mí no hay ningún problema, puedes cenar con nosotros, aparte con lo que te gustan los postes y las cosas dulces. –Le respondo mientras tomo su mano–. Así que vamos que ya quiero saber que postre es.

Mientras voy bajando las escaleras escoltada por Aidou, las preguntas que yo misma me hago me están atormentando un poco.  
¿De verdad Zero quiere cazarnos a Kaname y a mí, siendo el un vampiro?, ¿Ya olvidaría todo lo que pasamos juntos?, ¿también olvido cuando le di de mi sangre?, ¿Estará bien?, ¿Cómo estará el director Cross?, ¿Cómo estarán todos en el instituto?

–Yuuki. –Dice Kaname mientras se acerca a Aidou y a mí. Y me toma de mi mano–. Gracias Aidou, por cuidar a Yuuki. Si Yuuki está de acuerdo en que nos acompañes a la cena puedes sentarte. Aparte creo que a Yuuki y a ti les va a gustar el postre de hoy.

–Vamos Yuuki, toma tu asiento. –Me dice mientras jala gentilmente de mi mano y toma mi brazo y me lleva a mi asiento–. Siéntate por favor Yuuki. Toma asiento Aidou

–Gracias Kaname-sama, pero creo que será mejor que usted y Yuuki-san pasen tiempo juntos sin que yo interfiera. Yo sé que eso lo que ambos quieren. Así que me retiro.

–Bueno como tú quieras Aidou. –Dice Kaname amablemente y después voltea a la cocina–Pero si tú gustas puedes tomar de la cocina lo que quieras y llevarlo a tu habitación

–Oh muchas gracias Kaname-sama, lo hare –Después de que Aidou dijo esto va caminando felizmente a la cocina–. ¡Dulces, postre! ¡Chocolates! ¡Helado!

–Vaya, estoy empezando a pensar que Aidou es un poco raro. –Me dice riéndose un poco y luego me voltea a ver y me mira a los ojos–. Yuuki creo que el postre te va a gustar mucho.

–¡Sofía! –Ordena, mientras toca una pequeña campanilla que estaba en la mesa–.

Entonces viene Sofía hacia nosotros y se acerca a Kaname

–Buenas noches Kaname-kun. ¿Ya te puedo traer lo que me ha pediste que preparara?

–Si Sofía. –Dice amablemente y luego me señala–. Pero por favor le sirves primero a Yuuki.

–Claro que sí Kuran-sama. –Dice mientras se retira–.

Sofía es una vampiresa de nivel "C" por lo tanto no es un vampiro Aristócrata y ha sido parte de la servidumbre de la familia Kuran desde hace muchísimos años atrás. De hecho cuando llegue a la Mansión Kuran ella fue la primera de toda la servidumbre que me dio la bienvenida.

**-Flashback-**

–Vamos Yuuki. –Me dice Kaname mientras me abre la puerta de entrada a la Mansión Kuran–. ¡Bienvenida a casa! Esta es la casa en la que naciste.

A la entrada estaba toda la servidumbre esperando mi regreso cuando de repente una de las Sirvientas de cabello color negro intenso y unos grandes y preciosos ojos color violeta. La verdad esos ojos me recuerdan mucho a Zero. Fue corriendo hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.

–Yuuki-chan, Yuuki-chan Bienvenida a Casa. –Dice mientras me abraza–. Como haz crecido, todavía recuerdo cuando naciste, pero ahora, mírate eres el vivo retrato de tu Madre pero con esa misma mirada tierna de tu Padre.  
¡Estas preciosa! Me alegra mucho poder verte de nuevo y ver que estas bien. Kaname-kun me estuvo diciendo todo lo que paso ya que yo le estuve preguntando todo el tiempo por ti. De verdad te extrañaba tanto.

Luego me suelta y me da un tierno beso en la frente y yo me quede así de ¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué dice que me extraño y le preguntaba a Kaname por mí?  
Luego Kaname se percató de que yo estaba algo confundida.

–Yuuki, tal vez no la recuerdes pero ella es Sofía. Cuando tú naciste ella ayudaba a nuestros padres a bañarte, cambiarte y ya cuando te hiciste más grande ella jugaba y te leía cuentos cuando yo tenía que salir y dejarte sola. Tú y ella se querían mucho. De hecho Sofía estuvo muy triste y deprimida estos diez años porque te extrañaba demasiado. –Luego toma mi mano–. Vamos Yuuki, te mostrare tu habitación. Espero y te agrade que me esforcé mucho por crear un ambiente agradable para ti.  
Sofía, por favor acompáñanos. Que Yuuki va a necesitar que la ayudes a acomodarse en su nueva habitación.  
Una vez que ya llegamos a mi habitación. Kaname deja mi maleta y las demás cosas que él estaba cargando en mi cama.  
Espero y que te guste tu habitación Yuuki. Bueno las dejo para que puedan estar solas y acomodar las cosas de Yuuki. –Dice mientras se retira–. Y también puedan hablar cosas de chicas.

–Yuuki-chan ¿Sabías que esta habitación fue tuya cuando vivías aquí con tus padres y Kaname? De hecho no tenía ventanas, pero Kaname mando que le hicieran dos ventanas para que entre un poco de luz. –Me dice Sofía mientras abre un poco una de las cortinas–Bueno ¿Empezamos ya a acomodar tus cosas?

–Si claro, Sofía-san. –Le dijo mientras empiezo a sacar algo de ropa de mi maleta–. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, porque creo que yo sola no voy a terminar de ordenar todo esto.

Después de un rato Sofía y yo terminamos de acomodar todo.

–Yuuki-chan, te dejo sola para que acomodes tus cosas personales. –Me dice mientras está tomando la cerradura de la puerta–. También tengo que ir a la cocina a preparar la cena

–Está bien Sofía-san, muchas gracias

**-Fin Flashback-**

Kaname le pidió a Sofía que preparara mi postre favorito y ella con mucho gusto lo hizo para mí. Creo que de verdad toda la servidumbre se preocupa por mí, no sé si es porque Kaname se los ha ordenado o será porque si me extrañaron todos estos años que no estuve aquí.

–Yuuki-chan, aquí está tu postre. –Me dice Sofía mientras deja el plato en la mesa–¡Disfrútalo!

–Muchas gracias Sofía-san –Le dijo mientras tomo una cuchara y tomo una porción de FlanCake– Ñam esta delicioso.

–Sabia que te iba a gustar– Me dice Kaname sonriendo mientras sostiene en su mano derecha una copa con dos tabletas de sangre disueltas– Bueno buen provecho, pero creo que más al rato te dará sed, así que si esto sucede ya sabes que hacer Yuuki.

–Oh muchas gracias Onii-sama –Le dijo sonrojándome– Por cierto ¿a que saben esas tabletas de sangre?

–Yuuki creme que no te gustaran –Le da un sorbo a su copa y continua diciendome– a mí la verdad casi no me agradan, pero no pienso ir por ahí a cazar humanos. De verdad valoro la vida de los seres humanos.

Mientras los dos estábamos comiendo y bebiendo hubo un total silencio. A decir verdad este tipo de silencios molestos en que ninguno dice palabra alguna, eso es detestable.

–Yuuki, Si quieres más FlanCake puedes pedírselo a Sofía. –Me dice mientras elegantemente se levanta de su silla y la acomoda– Pero si ya no quieres, por favor ven conmigo a mi habitación.

–No gracias Onii-sama, ya no me apetece. Pero sí que estaba delicioso –Entonces me levanto de mi silla y la acomodo, no de manera tan elegante como Kaname. –Si Onii-sama vamos a tu habitación.

De repente no me di cuenta en que momento Kaname ya estaba a mi lado y me levanto del suelo y me cargo en sus brazos. Una de las cualidades de nosotros los vampiros es correr a grandes velocidades. No era mucha la distancia, así que nos tardamos como 10 segundos en llegar. Una vez hay estábamos en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kaname. Él abrió la puerta con una ligera patada ya que esta no estaba completamente cerrada, una vez dentro me bajo suavemente hasta que mis zapatos tocaron el piso.

–Yuuki ¿No tienes sed? –Me dice mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa–Recuerda que puedes beber de mi sangre, no importa, toda la que tú quieras.

–Bueno es que la verdad Onii-sama –Le dije mientras mis ojos comenzaban a colorearse color sangre y empezaba a ver las venas del cuello de Kaname– Si tengo algo de sed.

–Bueno Yuuki entonces ya sabes que hacer –Me dice mirándome de una forma muy tierna– Solo bebe mi sangre Yuuki.

Después de eso me arroje sobre Kaname haciendo que el cayera en la cama y yo quedara encima de él, después de eso comencé a recorrer su cuello con mí lengua y entonces delicadamente encaje mis colmillos en su cuello. Mientras bebía la sangre de Kaname, la sangre de mi hermano. Fragmentos de sus recuerdos se transmitían a mí.  
Mientras yo bebía su más y más de su sangre, más y más recuerdos de Kaname fluían hacia mí.

–Yuuki, Te amo, tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida y contigo quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo –Me dice con un tono muy amoroso y mientras yo bebo su sangre el me acaricia mi cabello –No tengas miedo en mostrarme tus sentimientos, todo lo que venga de ti yo lo aceptare.

Después de esto yo me deje de beber y me separe del gentil y suavemente.  
En este momento yo no sabía que decirle. Como demostrarle mis sentimientos. Como decirle que una parte de mi todavía piensa en todo lo que pase junto a Zero.  
Después de pensarlo por algunos segundos decidí decirle todo.

–Onii-sama, Yo también te amo, por eso decidí venir contigo, porque te amo y siento muchas cosas por ti y también porque ya lo he entendido todo –Le dijo mientras me le quitó de encima para que se pueda incorporar– Pero mi corazón todavía siente algo por Zero y estos últimos días lo que me duele es que le prácticamente me odie, solo por ser una purasangre. ¡Pero te amo más a ti Onii-sama!

–Eso lo sé –Dice mientras se levanta de la cama y se sienta– Lo sé por tu decisión de venir conmigo Yuuki.

–Y yo también quiero estar para toda la eternidad a tu lado Onii-sama –Después de decirle le abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos– Te amo, pero perdóname por seguir sintiendo algo por Zero, pero no puedo olvidar fácilmente todo lo que pase con él por cuatro años.

–Yuuki, no llores –Mientras me dice limpia con su dedo índice las silenciosas lágrimas que salen de mis ojos– Tampoco tienes que pedirme perdón por algo que no puedes controlar.  
Con el hecho de que ames más a mí tengo varias esperanzas de que estemos juntos para siempre.

Después de que Kaname termino de hablarme le abrace más fuerte y el me abrazo más fuerte a mí. Ese abrazo fue para mí un Nunca nadie podrá separarnos. Jamás no separaremos.

–Prometo tratar de amarte y acercarme más a ti –Estas palabras resonaron en mi mente–Kaname Onii-sama.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

******Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la M****angaka Hino Matsuri. (Solo Sofía es creación de mía).**

Onii-sama: Hermano  
Chan: Es una forma de diniminutivo en japón  
San: Es como decir Señora  
Sama: Es un atributo que se les da a personas muy importantes  
Okkasan: Madre  
Otôsan: Padre******  
**

**Esto lo escribo por que hay muchas personas que no entienden o no saben mucho acerca de los prefijos japoneses.**

Los recuerdos que Kaname le transmite a Yuuki mediante su sangre son los del día en que murieron sus padres.

Este es el primer Flic que escribo así que por favor perdonen la introducción tan larga con la comida y todo eso xD

Muy pronto subiré el segundo capitulo así que esperen por favor.


	2. Sentimientos

**2.**

**Sentimientos**

Desde lo ocurrido aquel día en la habitación de Kaname, siento que lo quiero más y más.  
Pero aun no puedo olvidar a Zero y me sigue doliendo todo eso. Pero definitivamente amo mucho más a Kaname.  
Kaname ha decidido que pronto hará una fiesta para presentarme ante la sociedad vampírica, por eso le ha pedido a Aidou que me de unas cuantas clases como tutor para que aprenda todo lo relacionado con el mundo de los vampiros.  
También el mismo me dará algunas clases y últimamente estamos practicando mucho para que pueda aprender a manejar mis poderes.  
Algunos de ellos son gracias a mis emociones, así que entre Kaname y Aidou me están ayudando para que pueda controlarlas y así no causar estragos.

Hoy es sábado así que me levante un poco temprano, ya que quiero estudiar un poco el libro de familias purasangre que me dio Aidou.  
Pero antes me metí a bañar. Es genial que en casa todas las habitaciones tengan su baño propio. Antes en el instituto en algunas ocasiones tenía que compartirlo con más personas, por ejemplo con Zero.  
Entre al baño y empecé a abrir las llaves, quería agua tibia no me agrada tan caliente, mientras la bañera se llenaba yo estaba buscando en los cajones del tocador del baño aceites aromáticos, burbujas y sales minerales para relajarme un poco. Anoche no había dormido muy bien que digamos. Así que le puse a la bañera todo lo que estaba buscando, quería relajarme un poco, aparte con eso de practicar con mis poderes me deja demasiado agotada física y mentalmente y desde luego sin energías.  
Me quite el pijama y la ropa interior, luego metí una pierna y después todo mi cuerpo en la bañera. El agua estaba tibia y con todo lo que le puse, me estaba relajando bastante.  
Una vez que termine de ducharme me enrolle una toalla, ya sé que nadie ve mi cuerpo desnudo, pero no me agrada para nada andar caminado si nada de ropa en mi habitación.  
Me dirigí hacia mi tocador y tome mi ropa interior.

–¿Qué me pondré hoy? –Dije en voz baja–. Ya se Onii-sama me compro un vestido parecido a los que usaba Okkasan cuando vivía.

Fui a mi armario, dentro del hay mucha ropa, zapatos y accesorios, los cuales se encargó de escoger Sofía y Kaname de comprarlos.  
Me puse el vestido que por cierto se me veía hermoso. Lo más probable es que cuando Sofía me vea vestida como Okkasan diga que me parezco mucho a ella.  
Ya me he terminado de cambiar y arreglar así que estudiare un poco ese libro que me presto Aidou. Pronto el me hará algunos exámenes para ver si estoy aprendiendo bien. Creo que al pobre se le está agotando la paciencia.

Estuve como una hora viendo y analizando ese libro de todas las familias de vampiros purasangre y descubrí algo muy interesante sobre mi familia  
Cuando de repente.

–Yuuki ¿Puedo pasar? –Dice Kaname mientras toca la puerta de mi habitación.

–Si pasa, pasa. –Le dijo amablemente mientras me levanto de la silla de mi escritorio–. Onii-sama

–Yuuki hoy tengo la tarde libre así que si gustas podemos ir a pasear y también de compras. –Luego se acerca a mí y me da un cariñoso abrazo–. Aparte quiero pasar tiempo contigo y comprarte cosas nuevas.

–Oh ¿De verdad? –Me separo de él y le dijo con una sonrisa–. Muchas gracias Onii-sama, aparte tengo muchas ganas de salir contigo.

No es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir de compras, pero Kaname casi no me deja salir y pues esta es mi oportunidad. Odio que sea tan posesivo conmigo, pero lo hace porque se preocupa por mí y quiere que yo esté segura.

–Está bien, entonces después de la comida nos vamos ¿Te parece? –Me pregunta mientras me mira con esos hermosos ojos color marrón casi llegándole a color tinto–. Si no podemos irnos dentro de una media hora y comer en un restaurante.

–No Onii-sama. Por favor vámonos después de la comida. Que yo quiero comer aquí en casa, ningún restaurante tiene el sazón de Sofía. –Le dijo seriamente–. Y lo digo muy en serio.

–Es verdad, nadie cocina como lo hace Sofía. –Me dice riendo–. Eso si no te lo puedo negar.  
Entonces después de la comida no vamos. Te dejo un rato sola para que sigas estudiando.

–¡No espera! –Le dijo antes de que se vaya–. Kaname Onii-sama

–Si Yuuki ¿Deseas algo más? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

–Si Onii-sama. –Le dijo mientras voy a mi escritorio por un libro–. Mira he descubierto algo interesante estudiando un poco acerca de nuestra familia. El fundador de nuestra familia se llamaba como tú. Mira por ti mismo.

Luego le entrego el libro a Kaname y él lo mira y hace un gesto de desaprobación.

–¿Quién te dio esto? –Me pregunta con el mismo gesto de antes–. Yuuki, dime quien te presto este libro.

–Fue Aidou. Me dijo que estaría bien que estudiara un poco de nuestra familia, así sabría un punto importante de la sociedad vampírica. –Le contesto con algo de miedo, porque por lo visto esta algo molesto– ¿Estas molesto? Onii-sama ¿Por qué te molesta que aprenda más de nuestra familia? ¿No querías que estudiara a las familias de vampiros?

–No Yuuki, no estoy molesto contigo –Me dice mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos– Después entenderás, pero hoy no quiero hablar de ese tema, ni mucho menos discutir. Luego te regreso este libro.

–Estúpido Aidou. –Dijo Kaname en un inaudible susurro–. Le dije claramente que no le diera este libro a Yuuki.

Ese susurro yo lo escuche perfectamente bien. Creo que en ocasiones cuando Kaname está muy molesto se le olvida que ya soy un vampiro y que puedo oler y oír con más claridad que cuando era humana. Pero preferí ignorarlo, igualmente yo no quería discutir con él.

-Está bien Yuuki. ¿Qué te parce si ya mejor bajamos a comer? –Luego de decirme me toma de la mano–. Que creo que Sofía ya tiene lista la comida.

–Si Onii-sama, vamos. –Luego le tomo de la mano–. ¿Qué crees que haya hecho hoy Sofía?

–MMM… La verdad no se, siempre las comidas de Sofía son algo como "Almuerzo Sorpresa". –Dice mientras se ríe–. Pero supongo que debe ser algo delicioso como siempre.

Los dos bajamos hacia el comedor agarrados de la mano y yo como siempre con la cabeza ocupada con mis tontas preguntas. ¿Por qué Onii-sama me quito el libro y porque se molestó?, ¿No quería el que aprendiera de las familias de vampiros purasangre?, ¿Entonces porque no aprender de mi propia familia? Y ¿También porque rayos no puedo dejar de mortificarme un solo día con preguntas estúpidas? Si Kaname pudiera leerme la mente lo más probable es que ya me hubiera regañado.  
Bueno ya estamos en el comedor, así que comeré rápido para ya pronto salir a pasear que de verdad necesito salir de aquí aunque sea solo por un rato.  
Kaname como todo un caballero me saca la silla y se sienta a mi lado.

–Ahorita mismo les traigo su comida Kaname-kun y Yuuki-chan. –Dice Sofía mientras apurada empieza a colocar los platos y cubiertos en la mesa–. Perdonen es que pensé que bajarían un poco más tarde.

–No te preocupes Sofía-san. –Le respondo suavemente–. Ya con que tu comida tenga el mismo sazón de siempre me conformo.

–Oh Muchas gracias Yuuki-chan. –Me contesta muy agradecida–. De verdad que eres adorable. A por cierto vestida así te vez muy hermosa. ¿Verdad Kaname?

–Claro que se ve hermosa. –Dice mientras sonríe de lado y en una copa con agua disuelve 3 tabletas de sangre–. Ella siempre es hermosa.

Gracias a los halagos de Kaname y Sofía yo estaba completamente sonrojada. Siempre Kaname me hace sonrojar.

–Si la claro, ella tiene la clásica belleza digna de una Kuran. Bueno ahora vengo, voy a traerles la comida.

La comida transcurrió como siempre, con esos momentos de silencio demasiado incomodos. Pero no me quejo ya que lo que cocina Sofía siempre es delicioso. Ahora preparo Lasaña, a mí me gusto bastante ya que nunca la había probado o tal vez si pero no lo recuerdo. Kaname estuvo como siempre bebiendo tabletas de sangre y Sofía trato de convencerle de que comiera tan solo una Proción, pero el no quiso. Ya terminada la comida yo ya me sentía con muchas ganas de salir pero ya mismo de casa

–¿Ya podemos irnos Yuuki? –Me pregunta con la misma seriedad de siempre–. No quiero que regresemos muy tarde, porque por la ciudad están errando varios vampiros nivel "E"

–Si Onii-sama, solo voy por mi abrigo

–Yo te lo puedo traer Yuuki-chan. –Dice Sofía ofreciéndose–. ¿Cuál quieres que te traiga?

–El abrigo largo Blanco y también el gorrito blanco. Por favor

–Vamos Yuuki, esperaremos a que Sofía te traiga lo que le pediste en la puerta. –Luego toma mi mano y me ayuda a salir de la silla–. ¿A qué tienda te gustaría ir a ver la ropa?

–MMM… La verdad no sé, pero ya estando en la ciudad tal vez veo algo que me guste.

–Todo lo que te guste te lo comprare. –Me dice dándome una sonrisa–. Porque te amo y quiero consentirte en todo.

–Oh, Gracias Onii-sama. –Le respondo mientras me sonrojo bastante por el halago–. Yo también te amo.

–Yuuki, ¿No tienes sed?, porque si es así podemos pasar a mi habitación antes de irnos.

–No estoy bien- Luego tomo su mano- ¿Ya nos vamos?

Luego esperamos que Sofía llegara con mis cosas, tardo un poco en encontrarlas ya que solo yo sé cómo están acomodadas y ella no quería desordenar mi armario.

–Yuuki-chan aquí esta lo que me pediste. –Luego de decirme me entrega mi abrigo y gorrito–. Que les vaya bien y regresen pronto.

–Gracias Sofía-san. –Tome delicadamente el abrigo y el gorro–. Nos vemos luego. Vámonos Onii-sama.

–Vamos Yuuki. –Mientras decía me tomo por la cintura–. Yuuki, nos acompañaran Aidou y Kain. Por si se presenta algo ellos intervenían.

–Está bien por mí no hay ningún problema.

Ya después de eso nos subimos a uno de los varios y lujosos autos que había en la mansión. Eran las 3:30 de la tarde, eso nos daba tiempo suficiente para estar un rato fuera de casa.  
Ruka le había dicho a Kain y Aidou que llevaran varias sombrillas porque a esta hora los rayos del sol están muy intensos y estos son algo dolorosos.

–Kaname-sama ya hemos llegado. –Nos avisó entusiastamente Aidou–. Ruka nos dijo a Akatsuki y a mí que tragueáramos unas cuantas sombrillas porque estos rayos del sol son dolorosos.

–Bien y ¿cuantas sombrillas trajeron?

–Trajimos tres Kaname-sama. –Respondió rápidamente Kain.

–Solo dame una. Yuuki y yo estaremos juntos todo el tiempo. –Luego me mira–. Sería inútil qué cada uno llevara una sombrilla. Tú y Aidou quédense con una cada uno. Vamos Yuuki.

Kaname es muy organizado, hasta cuando salimos y estamos en casa prefiere que todo esté completamente bien organizado. Eso me encanta de él.

–Yuuki. Mientras estamos fuera por favor podrías llamarme solo por mi nombre. –Me mira a los ojos de una forma muy tierna y gentil–. Yuuki. Por favor.

–Si Kaname. –Le respondo sosteniéndole la mirada y sonriéndole–. Claro que si

–¡Buena chica! –Luego me da un amoroso abrazo, que igualmente yo le respondo. Me susurra algo al oído–. ¡Te Amo! Yuuki desde que naciste me enamore de ti y jure que te protegería y cuidaría de ti para siempre.

–¡Kaname! Yo también te amo, desde que éramos niños yo soñaba con ese momento, el momento en el cual nos casaríamos y estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad. –Mientras le hablo lo abrazo más y más fuerte–. Aun deseo estar contigo y estar contigo para siempre

De repente a lo lejos escucho las voces de Aidou y Kain

–Mira Akatsuki, que bonito es el amor. ¿No te parece encantador?

–Cállate Hanabusa, mejor vamos a patrullar.

–Yuuki ¿De verdad aun deseas estar conmigo?-

–¡Sí! –Le respondo mientras le miro a los ojos–. Aun quiero estar a tu lado para siempre

Luego toma mi barbilla y se acerca a mí para depositar un beso en mis labios yo de igual manera me acerco a el aunque me tuve que parar un poco de puntitas para poder corresponderle ese beso. Un beso lleno de amor, un amor único que solo dos purasangre se podían tener. Luego ambos nos separamos cuando sentimos que nos empezaba a faltar el aire y empezamos a sentir los abrazadores rayos del sol en nuestra piel quemándonos. Porque se nos había caído la sombrilla.  
Kaname se agacho a recogerla mientras se reía por el incidente.

–Yuuki vamos. –Me dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano suave y gentilmente y una hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto en él, se asomaba en sus labios–. Que de verdad quiero comprarte cosas nuevas.

Luego fuimos los dos pasando de tienda en tienda viendo cosas que nos agradaran. Hasta que pasamos frente a una joyería y yo vi unos hermosos pendientes junto con su colgante hechos de joyería de fantasía y cuando Kaname vio mi cara.

–Te gustan esos pendientes ¿verdad? –Me dijo mirando fijamente mi rostro–. Vamos Yuuki, si quieres algo no tengas miedo en pedírmelo. Admítelo, te gustan.

–La verdad sí que me gustan y mucho. –Le dije con una sonrisa–. ¿Me los compras?

–Claro que sí. Pues que esperamos, vamos a entrar. –Me sonrío y tomo mi mano–. Anda vamos.

Los dos entramos a la joyería y Kaname hablo con la empleada, yo la verdad no escuche nada porque ahora sí que estaba prestando atención a otras cosas.

–Yuuki, ven. Que te van a probar como se te ven los pendientes y el colgante.

La empleada me ayudo a colocármelos y me mire en el espejo.

–Wow… –Mientras tanto yo seguía viendo a la bella joven que estaba en el espejo, la cual no parecía yo–. Me encantan.

–Si te vez hermosa, tu eres hermosa sin eso, pero resalta más tu belleza. –Me dijo susurrándome al oído–. ¿Los quieres?

Yo estaba completamente sonrojada y un poco confundida. ¿Porque de repente ese cambio en los sentimientos y personalidad de ambos? Kaname saco un poco esa frialdad tan característica suya y yo me abrí más a él y le exprese mis sentimientos, no sé porque, pero eso ya no me importaba; Lo único que de verdad me importaba en este momento es estar con Kaname y que nadie arruine estos maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos.

–¡Sí! –Le respondí aun sonrojándome más de lo que estaba–. Cómpramelos por favor.

–Señorita. Me da este juego. Pero me vende el otro que me mostro hace rato. –Luego Kaname saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su cartera–. ¿Cuánto es?

–Desde luego que sí. –Luego va hacia el otro extremo del aparador y toma un catálogo con los precios–. Serian un millón de yenes (￥) por favor.

Cuando yo escuche el precio dije en mi mente ¿Cómo que un millón de yenes por un juego de fantasía?, pero preferí no decir nada.

–Gracias por su compra. –Dijo la empleada alegremente mientras Kaname le daba el efectivo.

Después de que salimos de la joyería, Aidou y Kain nos estaban esperando afuera de esta.

–Aidou ayúdame con esto. –Le pidió mientras le entregaba la bolsa con lo que había comprado para mí–. Por favor. Gracias

–Pero Kaname-sama. –Dijo mirando la bolsa–. ¿Qué es esto?

Pero ya Kaname y yo nos habíamos ido a ver más tiendas.  
Al final habíamos comprado tantas cosas para los dos que Aidou y Kain traían varios paquetes que casi ni les dejaban caminar.

–Oh, lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó Kaname apenado–. Si gustan pueden ir a dejar todos esos paquetes en el auto. Los estaremos esperando Yuuki y yo en la cafetería de haya.

Solo ellos asintieron y fueron hacia donde estaba el lujoso automóvil a dejar todos esos paquetes.  
Cuando Kaname y yo entramos a la cafetería, pude oler una presencia muy conocida, naturalmente también Kaname sabía de quien era esa presencia y también pude ver como Kaname hacia un gesto de desagrado ante dicha presencia.

–Ese aroma, esa esencia. Tiene que ser él. –Pensaba en mi mente–. ¡Zero! o ¡Zero! ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando Zero y yo salíamos a pasear acostumbrábamos venir a comer un aperitivo aquí, casi siempre que terminábamos las compras veíamos a comer aquí.

–Yuuki ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos haya en el fondo? –Me dice mientras señala una mesa para dos–. O ¿Dónde prefieres que nos sentemos?

–Esa mesa está bien. –Le dijo sonriendo–. Vamos a sentarnos.

Yo sé perfectamente que Kaname está preocupado de que tal vez Zero este aquí y yo también ya que Zero es un Cazador de Vampiros y me aterra la idea de que él pueda hacerle daño a Kaname o a mí.  
Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y mirando a Kaname y el solo olfateaba esa esencia, así que los dos estábamos prácticamente ausentes cuando de repente.

-Bienvenidos ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Esa voz, no puede ser. Entonces Kaname y yo miramos al chico que nos estaba hablando. Era un chico albino, peliplata y con unos inexpresivos ojos color violeta.

–¡Zero! –Grite con emoción–. ¡Zero!

–Kiryuu-kun. –Dijo Kaname sin emoción alguna y con cierto desprecio hacia el Peliplata–. ¿Qué hace alguien como tu trabajando de camarero? Sabes que tarde o temprano vas a caer en el nivel E ¿Por qué arriesgar a todas las personas que vienen aquí?

Entonces el Peliplata puso su mano sobre la mesa.

–Hay Kuran, la respuesta es sencilla. Últimamente no hay nada de trabajo en la asociación de cazadores y tengo mucho tiempo libre. –Luego suspira–. Eso me estaba aburriendo demasiado.

–Zero me da mucho gusto verte. –Le volteo a ver–. Y más de saber que estas bien.

Zero parecía ni escucharme, así le iba tocarle su mano derecha que estaba sobre la mesa cerca de mí.

–¡!No me toques!¡ –Me dijo muy molesto–. Tu y yo ya no somos amigos ni nada, ahora que eres un vampiro solo somos enemigos. Ahora díganme que es lo que van a ordenar para poderme retirar.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y Kaname lo noto y para tratar de disimilar ordeno lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–Para mí vaso de agua y para la señorita un helado de fresa. –Ordeno mientras miraba al peliplata con más y más desprecio por hacerme sentir mal–. Por Favor.

Solo hubo más silencio en ese rato. Cuando llegaron Aidou y Kain lo notaron así que decidieron sentarse en otra mesa, pedir algo y no decir nada.  
Yo sabía que por dentro Kaname está demasiado enfadado, inclusive con ganas de matar a Zero, pero no lo culpo, el no soporta verme sufrir y mucho menos que me hagan sufrir.  
Yo muy pero muy en el fondo estaba que me moría de tristeza, no sabía qué hacer ante tal rechazo. Tuve que guardarme eso para mí ya que no me iba a poner a llorar enfrente de toda la que gente que estaba en la cafetería y también porque si Kaname me veía llorando no lo iba a dudar por ningún minuto y mataría a Zero.

Después de terminar de comer Kaname miro su reloj y ya eran las 8:00 p.m. ya había que regresar a casa, aparte yo estaba cansada y muy triste por todo lo sucedido y no solo eso como ya estaba anocheciendo empezarían a salir vampiros nivel E de todas partes.

–Yuuki, Aidou, Kain. Ya es hora de marcharnos. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, luego me tendió la mano–. Vamos Yuuki. ¿Aidou puedes pagar por favor? Luego en la casa ajustamos cuentas.

–Claro que sí Kaname-sama. –Luego se acercó al mostrador y saco su billetera de su pantalón–. ¿Cuánto es? Si estas dos mesas. Gracias.

Kaname, Kain y yo nos quedamos esperando a Aidou en el auto. Una vez que Aidou llego Kain se dispuso a conducir. Kaname y yo íbamos en el los asientos traseros y Aidou de copiloto.  
Yo estaba tan cansada y triste que me quede dormida sobre en el pecho de Kaname mientras él me acurrucaba. El viaje me pareció muy corto pero cuando llegamos.

–Yuuki. –Kaname me susurro al oído para despertarme–. Ya llegamos a casa.

Yo estaba medio dormida, un poco mareada, muy triste y algo sedienta. Así que Kaname me cargo y me llevo a la velocidad de la luz a su habitación, pero si no antes de despedirse amablemente de todos los que estaban despiertos y pagarle lo que le debía a Aidou.  
Una vez en su recamara me puso en su cama y yo medio me desperté.

–Yuuki ¿Tienes sed? –Me pregunto mientras me miraba amorosamente y se sacaba el abrigo y desabrochaba los botones de su camisa–. Solo bebe de mi sangre Yuuki.

–Si tengo sed Kaname. –Le dije mientras mis ojos se tornaban de color sangre pero no tan intenso ya que mi sed no era demasiada.  
Entonces él se acercó a mí y yo le jale de su camisa haciendo que cayera encima de mí. Comencé a ver las venas de su cuello y a escuchar como fluya la sangre atreves de sus venas; empecé a lamer su cuello para después dar paso a enterrar mis colmillos en su cuello, mientras bebía su sangre me estaba dando cuenta que ahora está estaba casi logrando saciar mi hambre y eso se me hacía extraño ya que antes por más sangre de Kaname que bebiera, no conseguía completamente saciar mi sed. Mientras bebía de su sangre yo le abrazaba y él acariciaba mi cabello.  
Ahora los recuerdos de Kaname que fluían a mí mientras bebía su sangre, eran los recuerdos de nuestra infancia. De una promesa que yo le había hecho a Onii-sama hace tanto tiempo atrás.

**-Flashback-**

–Kaname Onii-sama te prometo que cuando sea grande me casare contigo ¿Seremos como Okkasan y Otôsan? –Una Yuuki pequeña le preguntaba a un Kaname pequeño– ¿Verdad Onii-sama?

–¡Si Yuuki! Y estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad. –Respondía un Kaname niño–. Y tendremos dos hijos, como Otôsan y Okkasan nos tuvieron a nosotros.

–¡Es una promesa! –Respondieron los dos niños al unísono abrazándose y riendo.

**-Fin Flashback-**

–Yuuki ¿Recuerdas esa promesa que me hiciste? –Mientras me pregunta me sigue abrazando y acariciando mi cabello–. Todavía éramos unos niños pequeños, pero a pesar de eso nos queríamos mucho. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Después de que el me pregunta que si recuerdo esa promesa, dejo de beber y me separo suave y lentamente de él. Kaname se levanta y me abraza sentándome en sus piernas.  
Yo estoy pensando en ese día en el cual le hice esa promesa a él, ahora que recupere gran parte de mis recuerdos. La recuerdo a la perfección.

–Si Onii-sama. –Le respondo mientras me acurruco contra su pecho–. Claro que la recuerdo.

–¿Todavía estas dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa? –Me mira de una manera muy tierna mientras me abraza tan amorosamente–. Porque yo si estoy dispuesto a cumplirla.

–Claro que si Onii-sama, Claro que estoy dispuesta en cumplir mi promesa. –Le contesto su pregunta mientras le abrazo–. Yo te la hice porque te amo, porque estoy dispuesta a cumplirla y a pasar toda la eternidad contigo y nadie más que contigo Onii-sama.

Pero yo sigo pensando en porque ahora si pude medio saciar mi sed con la sangre de Kaname y eso me sigue siendo extraño.

–Onii-sama. –Luego me muevo para poder sostenerle la mirada–. ¿Por qué ahora si pude saciar mi sed con tu sangre y en ocasiones anteriores no podía?

–Los vampiros solo podemos saciar nuestra hambre con la sangre del ser amado. –Luego me mira y me abraza tiernamente–. ¿Aun sientes algo por Kiryuu-kun?

Cuando escucho su pregunta, silenciosas lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y abrazo más fuerte a Kaname. Obviamente tenía que sacarlo de mi vida y de mi cabeza. El punto es que ya no es lo mismo, un cazador amigo de un vampiro, ¿ilógico no? Después suspiro. Miro a Kaname y el me mira.

–Yuuki ¿Por qué lloras? –Me dice mientras con sus dedos me limpia las lágrimas y después me abraza–. ¿Es por ese estúpido de Kiryuu-kun?

Yo solo sigo llorando en silencio mientras Kaname me abraza. Yo ya no podía con todo esto. Quiero estar con Kaname para siempre, porque yo lo amo a él, pero mi corazón se empeña en sentir algo hacia Zero. Es como si mi corazón estuviera dividido. La parte más grande es de Kaname y la más pequeña es de Zero. Aunque sea solo una pequeña parte, me duele como si tuviese enterrada una espina que se empeña en no querer salir de mi corazón.

–Yuuki. –Kaname interrumpe mis pensamientos y me sigue abrazando pero esta vez mas fuerte–. Si quieres desahogarte, puedes hacerlo yo me quedare a tu lado.

Cuando escucho estas palabras no puedo más y ahora si me echó a llorar en el pecho de Kaname. Él no necesita preguntarme porque estoy así, él lo sabe perfectamente.  
Después de llorar como media hora me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrí mis ojos está durmiendo abrazada de Kaname, cuando le vi a él durmiendo aun, no me pude resistir y le acaricie su cabello. De verdad que con cada día que pasa y ha pasado estos últimos meses en los cuales hemos estado viviendo juntos lo amo cada vez más.

–Yuuki. –Me dice mientras poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos e incorporándose en la cama para quedar sentado en ella–. ¿Te encuentras mejor? Lloraste un buen rato y te quedaste dormida. Como vi que estabas muy triste no quise dejarte sola en tu habitación.

Miro mi ropa y veo que tengo el pijama puesto y me enfado con Kaname y…

–Kaname Onii-sama. –Le grito enfadada–. Eres un pervertido.

Kaname solo se encogió de hombros. A él no le gustaba verme molesta y menos que le dijese que es un pervertido.

–Discúlpame, pero yo no te vi nada. –Dice mientras agarra mi cabello–. Le pedí a Sofía que te pusiera el pijama, mientras ella te lo ponía yo me salí de mi habitación. Pero lo curioso es que no te despertaste ni quejaste para nada.

–Discúlpame Onii-sama si pensé mal. –Le volteo a ver a los ojos–. Pero es que me asuste un poco. También perdóname por no contestar tu pregunta de ayer.

Luego Kaname me miro y me tomo de mi cintura para acercarme a él, cuando ya estuve cerca de él, comenzó a oler mi cabello.

–Yuuki, No te preocupes. –Mientras me dice sujeta suavemente mi barbilla–. Pero si no quieres contestar esa pregunta en este momento o simplemente no la quieres responder, es tu decisión.

–No Onii-sama no me parece justo dejarte con esa duda. Aparte si vamos a estar juntos lo correcto es que no nos escondamos nada el uno al otro. –Le respondo mientras le abrazo–. Si ciento algo por Zero, pero ya no es tanto como antes. Porque como te dije Onii-sama, yo te amo muchísimo más a ti.

–Ahora entiendo porque ayer me dijiste que ahora si estabas casi satisfecha. –Hace una pausa mientras sigue oliendo mi cabello–. Y estas en lo cierto Yuuki, si vamos a estar juntos, lo correcto es que no nos ocultemos nada.

Yo sé perfectamente que Kaname aún me esconde algunos secretos, pero por que no sabe por dónde empezar. Pero yo sé que lo hará en su debido momento

De repente Kaname interrumpió mis pensamientos tomando de mi cintura para acercarme un poco más a él y nuestras caras están tan cerca de manera que podíamos escuchar las respiraciones de uno y del otro.  
Yo al ver sus hermosos labios no pude resistirme más.

–Kaname. –Le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios–. ¡Bésame! Solo quiero que tú me beses.

–¡Yuuki! –Me dice mientras se acerca a mís labios suave y lentamente–. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que tú misma me lo pidieras y no ser yo el que...

–Shh… Calla y no digas más. –Le interrumpo mientras pongo uno de mis alargados dedos sobre sus labios–. Solo bésame.

Él se fue acercando lenta y delicadamente, pero mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, así que le jale de la camisa, al fin nuestros labios se fundieron en un hermoso y pasional beso.  
Kaname empezó a bajar besándome hasta llegar a mi cuello, yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería.

–No te reprimas Onii-sama. –Le dije mientras movía un poco mi cabeza para darle espacio–. Yo sé que desde hace tiempo que deseas mi sangre. No te preocupes Onii-sama puedes beber de ella si quieres. Recuerda que solo mi sangre saciara tu sed.

–Yuuki. –Susurro el, para después empezar a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua–. Mi Yuuki

Los ojos de Onii-sama se empezaron a tornar color sangre, obviamente el veía las venas de mi cuello, escuchaba como fluía mi sangre por mis venas y desde luego la olía. Kaname dejo de lamer mi cuello para dar paso a encajar sus colmillos, él lo hizo suave y gentilmente pero aun así sentí un dolor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Mientras él bebía de mi sangre yo me concentre en recordar todos los momentos en los cuales hemos estado juntos, desde la infancia hasta ahora, para que el pudiera verlos y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo.  
Él termino de beber de mi sangre y separo sus colmillos de mi cuello suavemente pero sin antes lamer la sangre que se había corrido de mi cuello. A los pocos instantes la herida comenzaba a sanar.  
Cuando el quito sus colmillos de mi cuello, inmediatamente yo le abrace y le comencé a acariciar el cabello.

–Onii-sama. –Le dije mientras le seguía abrazando y acariciando su hermoso cabello negro–. Yo siempre bebo de tu sangre y tú, tú tienes que seguir sobreviviendo con esas tabletas. Cuando me tienes a mí y puedes beber de mi sangre cuando quieras.

–Yuuki. –Me susurro al oído–. Cada día que pasamos juntos, puedo ver y sentir que me amas más y más. Por eso yo he empezado a acercarme más a ti y a sacar de mi corazón esa frialdad cuando estoy cerca de ti. Porque ¡TE AMO! Y quiero que te sientas feliz y cómoda a mi lado.

Al momento en el cual escuche esas palabras me lance sobre el con tal fuerza que los dos terminamos en la alfombra y la cabeza de Kaname a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del tocador.  
Los dos empezamos a reírnos juntos mientras nos levantábamos del suelo. Cuando los dos ya estábamos de pie, Kaname me sonrío y acaricio mi mejilla derecha.

–Me alegra verte sonreír y escucharte reír nuevamente. –Dice mientras sigue acariciando mi mejilla–. ¿Sabes?, así sonriendo te vez mucho más hermosa con esa sonrisa en tus labios.

–Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan. –Decía Sofía mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Kaname–. Su desayuno ya está listo. Bajen cuando estén listos.

–Muchas gracias Sofía. Bajaremos enseguida. Le respondió rápidamente Kaname–.

Kaname me tomo de la mano y bajamos los dos juntos en pijama al comedor. Ambos estábamos tan cómodos con nuestra ropa de dormir que no nos importó desayunar así.

Ya una vez en el comedor.

–Pasen, pasen. –Decía Sofía mientras acomodaba algunos vasos– Su desayuno ya está servido.

Inmediatamente, después de decirnos, nos miró y…

–Pero Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan. –Nos miró completamente atónita mirando nuestra desalineada pero cómoda vestimenta–. Ustedes son los príncipes purasangre. No pueden andar vestidos así con esas fachas.

–Sofía, por favor no digas ya nada más. –Le reprocho Kaname con un tono medio aburrido–. Si supieras que estamos tan cómodos no nos dirías nada.

–Perdóname Kaname-kun. –Replico mientras se inclinaba en modo de disculpa, luego se levantó–. Me retiro, los dejo desayunando.

Eran ya las 10:30 a.m. cuando ya estábamos desayunando. Yo estaba comiendo un cereal con fresas, que la verdad estaba delicioso.

–MMM… –Dije mientras me pasaba la lengua por los labios–. ¡Que rico!

–Se nota que aun te gusta la comida de los humanos. –Dijo Kaname mientras soltaba una risita y me sonreía–. De repente creí que ya no te gustaría la comida humana.

–Es que le verdad me acostumbre tanto a ella, como ahora me estoy acostumbrando a usar mis colmillos. –Le respondo mientras muevo con la cuchara el cereal–. Onii-sama ¿Por qué nunca comes algo de comida humana?

–Es simple, por que como toda mi vida he sido vampiro solo he bebido sangre. Aparte de que la primera y única vez que comí algo de comida humana no me agrado para nada su sabor. No sé cómo rayos Aidou, Rima y Shiki pueden comer todo el tiempo dulces y comida humana.

–Hablando de Aidou, ¿Dónde está? –Dijo mirando a todas partes–. Tengo clase con él.

–Él fue a ver a su familia. Yuuki, cariño hoy es domingo los domingos él va con su familia y tú no tienes clases. ¿Te sientes bien?

–Etto… Si me siento perfectamente, solo que como ayer llore hasta quedarme dormida perdí la noción del tiempo. Por cierto ¿Dónde quedaron las cosas que compraste?

–Sofía ya llevo lo que es tuyo a tu habitación y pues lo que es mío también lo dejo en mi habitación. Yuuki, quiero verte puesto ese lindo vestido y el juego de joyas que te compre.

–OH…–Solo le dije eso puesto que empezaba a sentir como la sangre se me empezaba a subir a la cabeza y causando que me sonrojara– .Claro Onii-sama.

–Entonces, vamos a tu habitación. –Me dijo mientras se levantaba y con una velocidad inhumana a los pocos segundos de haberse levantado ya estaba a mi lado–. Si me permite Señorita Kuran.

Cuando dijo eso me cargo y yo me acurruque en el como una bebé. Él sabía que a mí me encantaba que hiciera eso.

–Yuuki ¿Quieres corra rápido o con una velocidad normal? –Me susurro de una manera muy sensual al oído–.

–No, no corras rápido, quiero estar así contigo un rato. –Le respondí mientras le abrazaba de su cuello–. Tu sabes bien que me gusta que hagas eso.

–Si lo sé muy bien y a mí también me gusta. –Me dijo mientras él caminaba–. Yuuki, no sabes cuán grande es mi amor hacia ti, que sería capaz de morir de una forma atroz y sufrí hasta la peor de las torturas solo por ti.

Cuando escuche eso di un pequeño sobresalto, yo no quería que hiciera y digiera cosas tan crueles como esa.

–Onii-sama. –Le dije mientras le volteaba a ver y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas–. No me digas cosas tan crueles como esas, yo te amo y dentro de mis planes esta pasar toda la eternidad contigo. Si te llegara a pasar algo… Yo, yo me muero. Kaname tu eres mi mundo.

En esos momentos yo empecé a abracarle más fuerte que nunca. No quería que nadie ni nada me separara de mi hermoso hermano. Yo quería estar con él y con nadie más que él.

Estábamos casi por subir las escaleras cuando.

–Yuuki. Mírame. –Me pedía mientras me miraba amorosamente–. Prometo no decirte más cosas que te parezcan crueles, pero si de verdad me amas y quieres pasar toda la eternidad conmigo…

Yo le estaba mirando fijamente, cuando de repente el me empezó a bajar hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.  
Él se arrodillo hacía mí. Yo estaba atónita al verlo así.

–Yuuki. Se mi esposa. –Me dijo mientras saco una pequeña cajita de no sé dónde y la abrió–. Cásate conmigo.

Dentro de esa caja había un hermoso anillo de compromiso hecho de oro blanco y con un hermoso y grande diamante de color azul y a los lados de este unos diamantes.

–¡Ah! –Solo pude balbucear eso ya que estaba tan atónita que no sabía ni que decir.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la M****angaka Hino Matsuri. (Solo Sofía es creación de mía) Se me olvido decir en el capitulo anterior que los personajes no son míos.**

******Si quieres ver el anillo de compromiso de Yuuki, puedes encontrar el Link en mi perfil. **

******Perdón si de repente la personalidad de los personajes cambia, pero me estaba desesperando con tanta frialdad por parte de los dos xD**

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews 3 de verdad los aprecio mucho. También una disculpa por no haber podido subir este Capitulo antes, pero mi inspiración me abandono y no sabia que escribir y como terminarlo. Pero procurare subirlo el 3ero cuanto antes.

******Besos y Sayonara.**


	3. Confecciones

**3.**

**Confecciones**

Yo no sabía que decir, Kaname me había sorprendido de una manera tan hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

–Yuuki. –Me dice Kaname mientras todavía sigue de rodillas sosteniendo la cajita con el hermoso anillo–. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! –Le conteste alegremente–. Si quiero Onii-sama y quiero hacerlo porque te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Cuando Kaname escucho mis palabras se puso de pie, me sonrío y saco el precioso anillo de la cajita y tomo mi mano y lo puso en mi dedo, luego se guardó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Yuuki, me haces muy feliz con esto pero creo que sería conveniente que me dejes de llamar Onii-sama. –Dice mientras me abraza y huele mi cabello–. Dentro de poco me convertiré en tu esposo y…

–¿Y Qué? ¿Qué pasa Onii… perdón dijo Kaname? –Le pregunte mientras le miraba a los ojos algo preocupada–. ¿Te sucede algo?

–Yuuki, Hay algunas cosas que te he ocultado desde hace tiempo. No quería que te vieras metida en todos esos asuntos. Espero me entiendas y me puedas perdonar. Pero lo hice por tu bien.  
Ven conmigo Yuuki, por favor sígueme.

En ocasiones no entiendo la manera de protegerme de Kaname, pero su manera es demasiado sobre protectora.  
Kaname me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia una de las varias terrazas que había en la mansión Kuran. Una vez hay, frente a nosotros había un pasillo, algo obscuro, pero en ese pasillo estaba una puerta y yo podía oler muy bien que detrás de esa puerta se podía oler una esencia esta era muy fuerte, esa esencia olía a madera de cedro.

–Kaname. –¿Por qué detrás de esa puerta se puede oler muy fuerte tu aroma?–. Le pregunte demasiado confundida.

Él no me contesto, porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando cómo explicarme las cosas. La puerta se abrió solo delante de la presencia de Kaname. Entramos a esa habitación casi secreta, porque durante todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo junto a Kaname en esta mansión, nunca, nunca me había percatado de esta habitación y mucho menos de esa puerta.  
Cuando entramos todo estaba completamente obscuro pero Kaname hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y se fueron prendiendo todas las antorchas que había en esa estancia.  
Mientras íbamos accediendo a esa habitación la esencia de Kaname se hacía más y más fuerte y esta provenía de una caja grande hecha de concreto.

–¿Un ataúd? –Pregunte muy extrañada–. Kaname, ¿Qué es esto?

–Yuuki, como pronto estaremos casados lo ideal y correcto sería que no tenga más secretos contigo. –Mientras me decía eso me miraba fijamente–. Yuuki, Yo no soy tu hermano.

Cuando me lo dijo yo pensé que estaba bromeando, pero no, no era así e inclusive estaba pensando en decirle que no bromeara, pero ese tono de voz serio y esos ojos que me miraban fijamente me decían que eso no era ninguna broma y desde luego él no estaba jugando.

–Onii-sama no es Onii-sama. –Estas palabras se repetían en mi mente, cuando ya pude comprender lo que Kaname me dijo con mayor claridad.

–Yuuki, ayer que me dijiste que habías descubierto que el fundador de la familia Kuran se llamaba como yo. –Kaname hizo una pequeña pausa pues no sabía por dónde empezar–. Ese Kaname soy yo. Ven sígueme.

Luego me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia ese ataúd. Con cada paso que dábamos se podía oler más fuerte y claramente la esencia de Kaname que provenía desde adentro de ese ataúd.  
Kaname me cargo y me sentó sobre el ataúd y él también se sentó sobre el junto a mi lado.

–En este ataúd. –Me dice mientras le da una pequeña palmadita con su mano izquierda–Estuve durmiendo durante más de diez mil años.  
Será mejor que le preguntes a mi sangre y lo mires por ti misma Yuuki.

–Pero Kama…

–No digas nada, solo bebe mi sangre y lo entenderás mejor –Me interrumpe poniendo su dedo en mis labios–. Recuerda que puedes beber de mi sangre cuando quieras, pero ahora si es necesario que bebas de ella para que puedas ver y entender mejor todo.

Cuando el término de hablar lo avente de tal manera que el término acostado en el ataúd y yo empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camiseta para poder tener más espacio y clavar mis colmillos en su perfecto cuello pálido.  
Mientras bebía su sangre, podía ver como hace 20 años mi tío, Rido había llegado a esta habitación con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Al momento en que vi a ese bebé me estremecí un poco y Kaname lo noto ya que le encaje mis colmillos más fuerte de lo usual.

–Yuuki, ¿Ya viste a ese bebé? –Me pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza–. Ese bebé era tu verdadero hermano.

Yo seguí mirando todo aquello, como Rido había despertado a Kaname de su letargo y como le ofreció a ese bebé el cual Kaname devoró ya que la sed le estaba consumiendo por dentro y también como tuvo que transformar su cuerpo adulto al de un bebé para poder controlar esa enorme sed que cada momento lo consumía vivo.  
Me estremecí más cuando vi a Haruka, mi padre tomar la cobijita del Kaname bebé y llorar por haber perdido a su único y primer hijo. También escuche como el Kaname ancestro transformado en un bebé recién nacido lloraba, mire como mi padre se levantó dejando la cobija atrás y vio a su hermano Rido tirado en el suelo inconsciente y con sangre en su camisa. Él se puso de cuclillas para recoger a "su hijo" y mire como lo abrazaba y acurrucaba. Luego vi que una mujer entraba a esa habitación, era Juuri, mi madre ya que como Haruka y su bebé se estaban tardando en regresar ella se empezó a preocupar mucho por ellos dos. Cuando mi madre vio el ataúd del ancestro Kaname, la cobija de mi hermano, a Rido su hermano en el estado en el cual estaba y la cara de mi padre supo todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando ya no pude más me separe de Kaname y varias lágrimas se comenzaron a desbordar por mis ojos, entendiendo cuánto daño había hecho Rido a mis a padres y a mí.  
De repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba por atrás, Kaname me estaba abrazando.

–Yuuki, yo no quería dejarte saber nada de esto porque sabía que pasaría algo como esto. Pero era necesario que lo supieras. –Me abrazaba más y más fuerte–. Lo siento. Yuuki ¿Me odias por haber devorado a tu hermano?

Yo me gire para poder mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Odiarte? –Le pregunte con una cara seria–. Kaname, yo no puedo odiarte por que te amo, a pesar de las cosas que hayas hecho en el pasado. Porqué tu y yo juntos vamos a formar un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Para mí tú eres el único Kaname y tú eres mio, eres mi Kaname.

Hice una ligera pausa…

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Claro, dime Yuuki. –Me dijo con una voz muy sería–. ¿Cuál es?

–¿Por qué te pusiste a dormir por muchísimo tiempo?

–Por desesperación, la persona a la cual yo amaba en ese entonces se sacrificó por una noble causa. –Su semblante cambio a uno triste uno demasiado triste–.Por eso mi deseo era quedarme hay para siempre hasta hacerme cenizas, pero ese deseo jamás se cumplió.  
Cuando tuve que transformar mi cuerpo adulto al de un bebé recién nacido puse a dormir propios recuerdos para que estos no interfirieran y deje mi vida en las manos de tus padres Haruka y Juuri. Pero el pasado ya no importa. Pero ahora yo quiero formar un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida contigo Yuuki.

Al principio cuando escuche que él había amado a alguien más antes que a mí, me hizo ponerme celosa pero recapacitando me di cuenta que gracias al primer amor de Kaname nosotros los Kuran existimos ya que ella es mi ancestro. También lo que me hizo relajarme bastante es que ella ya no estaba con nosotros.  
Luego me acerco a él.

–Kaname ¿Hay más cosas que me quieras decir? –Le pregunto mientras le acaricio la cara–. No me importa cuántas cosas viles y malas hayas hecho en el pasado o en el presente. Lo que de verdad me importa es que estés a mi lado para siempre.

–Si hay más cosas. –Me responde mientras toma la mano que tengo en su cara–. Esa fue la razón por la cual no podía matar a Rido ya que prácticamente él era mi amo, solo por haberme despertado y resucitado. Siento mucho haberte dejado sola a ti y Kiryuu-kun haciéndose cargo de Rido. Pero si yo intentaba matarle iba a ser inútil ya que él me podía haberme matado fácilmente por ser "mi amo" y mi muerte seria en vano ya que él bebería mi sangre y obtendría mis poderes y también te obtendría a ti.  
También algo más que te oculte. Kiryuu-kun no mato a Hiou Shizuka, fui yo el que acabo con su vida.  
Pero ¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo? Sabiendo que no soy tan gentil como creías.

–Si Kaname, claro que aun quiero ser tu esposa. Eso no cambiara nunca, ni las cosas más viles que has hecho lo podrán cambiar.

Cuando le dije eso él sonrío y tomo de mi barbilla y me jalo suave y delicadamente hacía él y acerco sus labios hacia los míos para robarme un beso.  
A mí no me importo para nada que me besara sin pedírmelo ya que en estos momentos no sabía cómo demostrarle que lo amo y que lo que más deseo es estar con él para toda la eternidad.

Ambos estábamos entregados a ese pasional beso cuando alguien nos interrumpió, ambos nos separamos molestos porque nos interrumpieran en estos momentos. Kaname apretó los dientes y yo estaba algo molesta por esa interrupción.

–Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan. –Dice interrumpiendo y con tono preocupado–. Les he estado buscando por toda la mansión y no les encontré por ningún lugar hasta que Aidou-kun me dijo los había visto venir a esta habitación.

–Si Sofía. ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta en un tono medio molesto–. ¿Por qué tan preocupada?

–Gomenasai Kaname-kun si interrumpí un momento especial para ambos. –Mientras dice se inclina en modo de disculpas–. Pero es urgente Cross-san quiere verles a ambos.

–¿También a Yuuki?

–Si Kaname-kun, dice que es urgente que es necesario hablar con ambos. –Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta para salir luego nos mira–. Cross-san está en la sala, por favor no se demoren.

–Está bien muchas gracias Sofía. –Luego me toma de la mano–. Pero Yuuki y yo tenemos que ir a cambiarnos de ropa. No tardaremos.

Sofía se marchó y Kaname me acompaño a mi habitación, tuvimos que recorrer la mitad de la terraza ya que nuestras habitaciones estaban algo retiradas de donde estaba ese cuarto secreto. Kaname y yo no dijimos palabra ya que estábamos pensando para que nos quería ver el director Cross y porque a ambos.  
Llegamos a mi habitación.

–Yuuki, por favor ponte el vestido azul y el juego de joyería que te compre ayer. –Luego deposito un beso en mi frente–. Por favor, quiero verte usar las prendas que te compre.

–Claro que si Kaname. –Le dije mientras me sonrojaba–. Gracias.

–Bueno te dejo sola para que te puedas vestir y arreglar tranquila. –Luego se acerca a mi oído y me susurra–. Tranquila, no pasara nada yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte y nunca olvides que te amo.

Después de decirme todo aquello yo me sentí más tranquila y él se marchó para su habitación.  
Las bolsas de las compras de ayer estaban sobre mi cama.  
Me tarde un poco en encontrar el vestido azul, ya que Kaname me había comprado más vestidos y cosas nuevas. Pero ese vestido a Kaname le gusta mucho más que los demás y a mí también, ese es mi favorito y hace un muy bonito juego con mi anillo de compromiso.  
Me mire al espejo y vi mi cabello todo desordenado, aparte de que me sentía algo sucia y que olía a sangre, me metí al baño y me duche lo más rápido que pude, ya que no quería hacer esperar a Kaname y al director.  
Salí de bañarme y me enrolle una toalla a mi cuerpo y me hice un turbante con otra toalla para poder secar mi cabello, me vestí rápidamente y me senté en el banco de mi tocador para empezar a arreglarme y peinarme. Tuve que usar en esta ocasión una secadora para poder secar mi pelo mucho más rápido. Me maquille pero solo un poco. Yo siempre he sido de las personas que no les agradan el mucho maquillaje, solo polvo compacto, rímel, delineador, blush, un poco de sombra y un gloss o un lipstick. Pero desde que soy un vampiro purasangre, el polvo compacto y el blush salen sobrando. Así que me maquille como habitualmente lo hago, con un look natural y discreto e igualmente me peine como de costumbre.  
Me puse mi vestido nuevo, este es hermoso, de un azul celeste completamente liso, con un pocito de escote y con decoraciones plateadas.

–En verdad este vestido combina perfectamente con mi anillo de compromiso. –Dije mientras me admiraba en los espejos de mi closet–. Me pondré el juego de joyería que me compro Kaname.

Me acerque de nuevo hacía mi tocador y me volví a sentar en el banco de este y tome una caja forrada de terciopelo negro y cuando abrí esa caja me lleve una gran sorpresa.

–Ahora entiendo porque a Kaname le salió tan caro este juego de joyas. –Dije para mi mientras miraba aquellas joyas–. Estas son las que le pedí que me comparara solo que las otras eran de fantasía. Y estas son de oro blanco y diamantes. Pero aun así me encantan.

Me puse esas costosas joyas: Una gargantilla, unos pendientes pequeños de bolita y una sencilla pulsera. Todo el juego tiene diamantes, eso no se podía dudar ya que el brillo que desprenden es alucinante.  
Termine, ya estaba lista. Me acerque a la puerta para salir y alcanzar a Kaname, pero antes de que pudiera yo tomar el pomo de la puerta alguien toco a esta.

–Yuuki. –Kaname me llamo mientras tocaba–. ¿Ya estas lista?

–Si Kaname. –Le respondí mientras abría la puerta–. Ya estoy lista.

Cuando él me vio, me sonrío y lenta y delicadamente se fue acercando a mí.

–Te vez hermosa Yuuki. –Me dijo en un susurro–.Te amo hermosa prometida mía.

Cuando empezó a decirme esas cosas yo me sonroje tanto que mi cara completa se veía muy roja.

–Eres adorable. –Me decía mientras se reía–. Me encanta verte sonrojar.  
Bueno vamos. Es una falta de educación y respeto dejar esperando a alguien.

Me tomo de la mano y ambos fuimos hacia donde estaba el director Cross.  
Kaname también se había dado un baño y lo pude notar ya que su esencia se mezclaba con un ligero aroma a shampoo y su pelo se veía un poco húmedo.

–Yuuki ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

–Si claro Kaname ¿Qué es?

–Bueno sé perfectamente que tú detestas eso pero podrías llamarle Otôsan a Kaien-san mientras esta aquí. –Me pide mientras pone una cara de impaciencia–. Tú mejor que nadie sabe de los pequeños Shows que le encanta hacer a Cross-san y no quiero que la servidumbre, Ruka, Aidou y Kain escuchen y te veas en un ridículo. ¿Sí me entiendes? Yuuki.

–Claro que sí Kaname y claro que no voy a ponernos en vergüenza a ambos. –Le respondí mientras le miraba y le sonreí.

Llegamos muy rápido a la sala en la cual se encontraba mi padre adoptivo, él estaba sentado en el sofá para uno y con una cara de seriedad la cual daba un poco miedo y demostraba preocupación. Yo estaba detrás de Kaname, pero aun así podía ver ese semblante.

–Buenas Tardes Kaien-san –Dijo Kaname igual de serio como de costumbre–. Te pedimos Yuuki y yo una disculpa por hacerte esperar, pero es que no esperábamos tu visita.

–Igualmente buenas tardes Kaname-kun. –Dice mientras se levanta del sofá–. También te pido una disculpa Kaname-kun por haber venido sin haberte avisado antes. ¿Dónde está Yuuki-chan?

Cuando escuche que preguntaba por mí, rápidamente me puse delante de Kaname.

–Aquí estoy Otôsan. –Le dije con la usual sonrisa que tenía en mi forma humana–. Me da mucho gusto que vinieras a visitarme.

–¡Oh Yuuki-chan! –Grito mientras corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo–. Me pone muy feliz verte. Pero mírate estas más grande y más hermosa. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Cuando escuche lo que había dicho de mi madre…

–¿La conociste? –Le pregunte mientras me deshacía de su abrazo.

–Si Yuuki-chan. Conocí a Juuri y Haruka cuando era el famoso cazador de vampiros desalmado que mato a muchos vampiros, pero tu madre me convenció de que dejara eso que no me llevaría a nada bueno así que lo hice y me convertí en un buen amigo de tus padres, conocí a tu madre antes de que nacieses y Kaname-kun en ese entonces tenía 3 años y…

–Kaien-san toma asiento. Yuuki siéntate junto a mí. –Interrumpe–. Después habrá tiempo de aclarar todo esto. Así que por el momento vamos al grano ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El director Cross se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de que llegásemos a la sala y Kaname y yo nos sentamos juntos.

–Kaname-kun, en la asociación de cazadores hemos estado debatiendo e investigando tus motivos de por qué destruiste el senado vampírico y también como consecuencia de lo que hiciste ya no hay nadie que controle la sociedad vampírica pero no solo eso gracias a las investigaciones que hicimos descubrimos que en el tiempo del senado existían muchas irregularidades y corrupción las cuales no salieron a la luz y todo esto era obra de Asato Ichijo pero ¿Tu ya sabias todo esto?

–Si ya lo sabía Kaien-san y también se más cosas que ustedes la asociación de cazadores no saben, tales como cuando Yuuki tenía 5 años Asato Ichijo quería utilizar el poder de los purasangre esa fue una de las razones por la cual mis padres escondieron la existencia de Yuuki a toda la sociedad vampírica. Esas fueron mis razones por las cuales decidí destruir el senado. No quiero que por culpa de esos perros el hermoso futuro de Yuuki y el mio fuera destruido.

–Ahora entiendo Kaname-kun todos tus motivos. También como fui nombrado el nuevo presidente de la asociación ya que el anterior murió en manos de Asato Ichijo así que retire todos los cargos en tu contra y no solo eso también decidimos en la asociación que el control vuelva a la familia de vampiros purasangre Kuran, como lo fue hace tiempo atrás. Nos pareció lo más correcto. A la asociación le pareció bien que la sociedad vampírica este regida por una monarquía y quien mejor que la familia Kuran para establecerse como la familia real en la sociedad vampírica.

–Otôsan ¿Quieres que Kaname y yo asumamos el papel de Rey y Reina? –Le pregunte un poco asustada.

–Si Yuuki-chan, Naturalmente. –Respondió el director muy serio– Ya que Kaname-kun y tú son los últimos Kuran y por sangre y linaje ustedes deben de asumir ese papel.  
¿Kaname-kun estás dispuesto a ser tú el nuevo Rey?

–Claro que estoy dispuesto a asumir ese papel ya que el deseo de nuestros padres siempre fue que alguien gobernara de una forma eficaz como lo hicieron nuestros abuelos. –Dijo entusiasmado y me volteo a ver–. ¿Pero tu Yuuki de verdad quieres asumir el papel que te corresponde? Serás mi Reina.

–Etto, yo… –Les respondí y mire a Kaname y al director confundida–. Yo lo tengo claro. Seré la nueva Reina vampiro.

–Bueno ¿Cuándo será la coronación de los nuevos Reyes Kuran? –Pregunto muy animado el director Cross–. Sé que muchos vampiros no estarán de acuerdo y más los que eran parte del senado. Aparte Kaname-kun tenderás que formar una corte real con vampiros aristócratas de tu confianza. Nada de vampiros purasangre ya que pueden usar su poder de presunción con los aristócratas en tu contra.

–Todo lo que dijiste ya lo sé Kaien-san y no te preocupes, que ya se de quienes va a estar formada la corte real –Le respondió mi futuro esposo con un ligero tono de aburrimiento a mi padre adoptivo–. Dentro de dos semanas tengo planeado hacer un baile para invitar a toda la sociedad vampírica y hay mismo hacer la presentación de Yuuki a la sociedad. ¿Crees conveniente hacer hay mismo el anuncio de que la monarquía Kuran regresa?

–Me parece bien. –Dice con un semblante serio–. Pero también me parece que será 100% necesario que Yuuki y tu usen sus poderes de presunción con todos los vampiros que estén aquí ya que como es urgente que alguien tome ya el mando es necesario que se haga la coronación ese mismo día.

–Entiendo perfectamente Kaien-san. Se hará como tu haz pedido. Solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente. –Me mira a mí y luego mira al director algo preocupado–. Para ese día solo me coronaran a mí ya que como Yuuki aún no es mi esposa, muchos lo verían mal porque ella apenas va a ser presentada a la sociedad y pues prácticamente es una desconocida. Ese es un gran inconveniente. Pero cuando ya Yuuki y yo estemos oficialmente casados en el mismo día de la boda coronaran a Yuuki como la nueva Reina Kuran.

–¿Boda? –Nos miró a ambos confundido–. No entiendo Kaname-kun.

–Si Otôsan, Kaname me propuso matrimonio hoy mismo. –Le dije mientras le enseñaba mi anillo de compromiso y le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa–. ¿Vez? Pronto nos casaremos.

–Etto… Pero Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan ustedes todavía son demasiado jóvenes como para poder casarse. Bueno tu Kaname-kun ya tienes 20 años, pero Yuuki-chan apenas tiene 17.

–Kaien-san en la sociedad vampírica no es necesario ser mayor de edad para poder contraer matrimonio. Obviamente necesitas ser un vampiro. –Dice mientras suelta una pequeña risilla–. Eso está claro.

–Bueno y entonces ¿Cuándo será el baile? Y también ¿Ya tienen programada la fecha de la boda?

–El baile será dentro de dos semanas y la boda, tengo planeado que sea dentro de dos meses o mes y medio. ¿Qué opinan Yuuki, Kaien-san?

–Está perfecto, pero te recomendaría que lo de la boda sea dentro de mes y medio y que ya se vallan preparando, porque me imagino que la sociedad va a exigir una boda decente para así poder conocer a su futura Reina. –Dice mientras me mira–. También quiero pedirte que cuides muy bien a mi hermosa Yuuki, aunque no sea mi hija biológica la amo y daría todo por ella.

–No te preocupes Kaien-san, que yo hago hasta lo imposible por proteger a mi amada. Si algo le pasa yo no me lo perdonaría y me moriría porque ella es mi universo.

–Bueno, tengo que retirarme ya que en la asociación tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. Por cierto Kaname-kun, cuando sea el baile de presentación mandare algunos cazadores para que estén resguardando la seguridad y no se valla a suscitar alguna riña entre los vampiros de la sociedad. –Nos comenta mientras se levanta del sillón en el que estaba–. Yuuki hija, espero verte pronto y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y que te amo y también te extraño.  
Para la boda le puedes pedir ayuda a Ruka, ella tiene un tacto muy feminista.

–Gracias por todo Otôsan y claro que puedes venir cuando quieras a casa, eres bienvenido. –Le dije mientras le abrazaba–. Yo también te quiero mucho.

–Yuuki, espérame aquí mientras acompaño a Kaien-san a la puerta.

–Claro Kaname. –Le respondo mientras me despido de mi padre adoptivo–. Nos vemos luego Otôsan.

Kaname acompaño al director Cross hasta la puerta de salida y como esta no estaba muy lejos de la sala pude escuchar como mi padre adoptivo le decía algo a Kaname lo único que alcance a entender es Shirabuki.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Mangaka Hino Matsuri. Solo Sofía es creación mía**

**Siento mucho haberme demorado en subir este capitulo pero con eso de los ultimos capitulos del manga de Vampire Knight  
mis inspiraciónes como Yume me han abandonado, así que no leere el manga más, por que luego no podré terminar este Fic.  
Espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo que me esmere mucho, a pesar de no estar inspirada, también Arigato por sus Inbox & Reviews.  
Besos y Sayonara.  
**


	4. Cambios

**4.**

**Cambios**

Shirabuki, escuche eso perfectamente bien, pero yo no sabía a qué se refería Cross-san con eso. Jamás en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre o apellido.  
–Yuuki. –Me llamo Kaname sacándome de mis pensamientos–. ¿Podrías venir? Por favor

–Si ¿Qué sucede Kaname? –Le pregunte un poco preocupada. También tenía unas ganas enormes de preguntarle quien era ese o esa tal Shirabuki, pero algo me decía que yo misma lo descubriría con el paso del tiempo.

–Yuuki pues como tú misma acabas de escuchar por Cross-san la monarquía Kuran está a punto de regresar. Tú vas a tener que ejercer el papel de Reina, pero eso será hasta que nos casemos. Primero la sociedad de vampiros: Vampiros Purasangre y Aristócratas tienen que conocerte. Sé que muchos no estarán de acuerdo entre ellos la famosa purasangre Sara Shirabuki. P…

–Así que el famoso Shirabuki no resulta ser el si no ella. –Dije interrumpiendo a Kaname–. Discúlpame Kaname pero tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era ese tal Shirabuki. Si te preguntas como sé dé su existencia, escuche que de Cross-san eso no más, sólo Shirabuki.  
Por favor dime quien es ella.

–Sara Shirabuki. –Dijo Kaname haciendo una pequeña pausa–. Es la última persona perteneciente a la familia de vampiros purasangre Shirabuki. Dije qué ella no estaría de acuerdo porque ella desde hace ya algunas décadas, cuando se enteró que tus padres murieron ella ha tratado de convertirse en la nueva reina vampiro. También trato de hacer eso a consta mía. –Cuando me dice eso hace una cara de repugnancia–. Con eso me refiero a que trato de coquetearme. Pero yo sólo tenía 10 años, bueno físicamente.  
Así que no dudo que se quiera poner en contra nuestra o también quiera ayudarnos para después saber nuestros puntos débiles y así después ella poder desbancarnos. Por eso no puedo bajar la guardia.

Yo estaba escuchándolo con mucha atención. Pero cuando escuche eso de que Sara trato de coquetearle a Kaname me enfade muchísimo. Cuando él tenía 10 años yo tenía 7 años y en ese tiempo el me visitaba frecuentemente a casa de Cross-san.  
Pero en sí ahora tenía una razón más para odiar y detestar a Sara Shirabuki.

–Yuuki, sé lo que estás pensando. Sé que odias a Sara por tratar de seducirme. Pero quiero que sepas que yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú. Fue por culpa de ella que un día llegue demasiado cariñoso contigo a la casa de Cross-san. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Desde luego que sí Kaname. –Luego puse una cara algo sería–. Ni dejabas que Zero se me acercara, ese día sí que estabas celoso, demasiado celoso diría yo.

–Perdoname Yuuki. Pero es que me sentía muy mal contigo ya que pensaba que por lo que Sara estaba insinuando conmigo sentía como si te hubiese traicionado.  
Bueno saliendo de ese tema y los viejos tiempos.  
Le he pedido a Ruka que te enseñe todo lo que necesitas saber para poder comportarte adecuadamente enfrente de la sociedad. Conocerás a muchas personas entre ellas tendrás que conocer a Sara.

–Hmpt. –Solté un quejido que sonaba muy molesto, no me agradaba las dos cosas primero que Ruka fuese casi como mi maestra y el tener que conocer a Sara–. Y ¿Si mejor me ayuda Rima? Kaname tu sabes bien que Ruka y yo como que no congeniamos mucho.

–Veré que puedo hacer Yuuki, pero dudo mucho que Rima pueda ayudarte. Recuerda que como ella trabaja tiene muy poco tiempo libre y ese tiempo libre que le queda lo usa para pasar tiempo con Shiki.

De repente Ruka apareció de la nada y hasta me asusto.

–Yuuki-sama. –Dijo mi nombre con mucho respeto como si se tratase de Kaname–. Yo le puedo ayudar con mucho gusto, sé que en el pasado tuvimos muchos problemas, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarle y a ser su dama de compañía. Procurare que los problemas del pasado no interfieran con nuestra relación. Aparte ya lo entendí el corazón de Kaname solo le pertenece a una persona. A usted.

Yo me quede boquiabierta. Nunca, nunca Ruka me había hablado con tanto respeto, siempre lo hacía con desprecio hacia mí, pero ahora. Yo no entendía él porque tanta amabilidad de parte de Ruka hacia mí.

–Etto… Muchas Gracias Ruka.

–¿Bueno que estamos esperando? ¡A Trabajar! –Mientras decía eso tomo de mi muñeca y me llevo a mi habitación–. Tenemos mucho que hacer y solo nos quedan 15 días.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación yo me senté en mi cama y Ruka se dirigió a mi tocador y empezó a sacar varios de mis cosméticos y otras de mis cosas personales. Todo lo puso en un neceser y fue hacia donde yo estaba, pero antes puso el banco del tocador para poder sentarse y estar un poco más cómoda.

–Yuuki ¿Me permite su mano derecha? –Me pregunto mientras extendía su mano hacia la mía, después yo asentí con la cabeza y ella tomo mi mano derecha–. Primero voy a limarle y a pulirle las uñas. Después me dice de qué esmalte quiere que utilice para pintárselas.

Ella empezó a limar mis uñas y a pulirlas. Mientras yo tomaba mi neceser para buscar el esmalte que utilizaríamos. Kaname me había comprado demasiados esmaltes, tenía de todos colores, estilos y marcas. Con tanto esmalte no sabía cuál escoger. Me habían gustado 3 colores diferentes pero sabía perfectamente que solo tenía que escoger un color. Ya no era como antes que me podía pintar las uñas de todos colores.  
La verdad extraño muchísimo mi vida de "Plebeya" Pero sé que muy bien que muchas vampiresas incluida Ruka, Sara y tal vez Rima desearían mi vida.

–Listo. –Dijo Ruka sacándome de mis pensamientos–. Ahora el esmalte. ¿Cuál esmalte es el que quiere?

–Ruka ¿Podrías darme alguna sugerencia? –Luego le paso la caja con el montón de esmaltes que tengo–. Es que mira tengo tantos que ni sé cuál debería escoger.

–Mire usted es muy blanca, así que le quedan los tonos dorados y plateados. Pero creo que hoy usaremos uno violeta con destellos plateados. Ese se le verá muy bien

Ella comenzó a pintar mis uñas, pero había una cosa que sólo yo sabía. Esos colores me recordaban a un chico Peliplata con unos enormes y hermosos ojos color violeta.  
Ruka no sabía que esos colores me traían a la mente muchas cosas y que por eso regularmente los evitaba para no recordar el incidente del restaurante.  
Yo sabía que ese peliplata nunca, nunca me vería igual y que siempre me va a odiar.  
Eso nunca lo podré cambiar. Nunca jamás cambiara.

–Yuuki-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? La noto algo preocupada y pensativa.

–Estoy bien Ruka. Solo que si estoy algo preocupada porque no sé si encaje en la sociedad vampírica. También no sé si me comportaré bien delante de todos ellos. –Le mentí con todo lo que le estaba pero en parte si me preocupaba un poco todo lo que le había dicho, pero no le iba a decir lo de Zero–. Tengo algo de miedo.

–No se preocupe Yuuki-sama. –Me lo dijo de una manera muy seria–. Practicaremos mucho y para el día del baile hará todo estupendamente.

Ruka y yo tardamos mucho tiempo en mi habitación. Probándome vestidos nuevos los cuáles Kaname le pido a Ruka que comprará, dándole tratamiento a mi cabello, arreglando mis uñas y también Ruka me enseño algunos tipos de maquillaje con los cuales podría resaltar mis ojos.

–Yuuki-sama ahora vamos a bajar al comedor. – Me dijo mientras sostenía la puerta de mi habitación y me hacia una seña de que saliera de mi habitación–. Ahora le voy a enseñar a cómo utilizar apropiadamente los cubiertos y como beber con propiedad de una copa.

–¿Cubiertos? –Pregunte con incredulidad–. ¿No se supone que los vampiros no comemos?

–Es verdad, no se equivoca Yuuki-sama. Pero en ocasiones se acostumbra a hacer algunas comidas en la sociedad vampírica y Kaname me dijo que planea hacer una espléndida comida en su honor el día del baile. Así que es necesario que aprenda a utilizar correctamente todos los cubiertos. Bajemos al comedor

Cuando bajamos al comedor la mesa estaba preparada como si hubiese una cena importante. Kaname, Aidou y el Mayordomo Sebastián estaban sentados a la mesa para comenzar a cenar.  
Sofía había preparado sus mejores platillos.  
De entrada una Deliciosa Ensalada, una Crema de champiñones. De plato fuerte Lasaña y también Pechuga de pollo a la plancha y de postre Mousse de chocolate con fresas.

–¿Tendré que comer todo eso? –Les pregunte a todos los que estaban en el comedor con un todo un poco alarmado–. ¿Qué les pasa? Ustedes quieren que engorde

Al momento en el cual dije eso todos en la sala comenzaron a reír. Todos menos Ruka a a cual no se le hacía nada gracioso lo que yo había dicho.

–No mi niña no vas a comer todo, solo vas a practicar con Ruka. –Me dice cariñosamente Sofía mientras termina de secarse las lágrimas que le salieron mientras reía–. Solo si quieres comer algo, puedes hacerlo.

–¡Yooo! ¡Yo si quiero Sofía! –Grita Aidou eufóricamente–. Yo si quiero postre

–¡Aidou compórtate! –Le grito Ruka–. No estamos aquí para comer. Estamos aquí para enseñarle a Yuuki-sama como usar apropiadamente los cubiertos. Así que comencemos.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y Sofía se empezó a preparar llevando los platos.

–Yuuki-sama Mire bien como uso los cubiertos. –Ella comenzó a usar un tenedor de tamaño mediano y a comer de la ensalada–. Mire este tenedor es el de la ensalada.

Así estuvimos un buen rato Ruka mostrándome cómo usar los cubiertos y pues yo prestando mucha atención a todo lo que ella hacía. Aidou como siempre desesperado e impaciente deseoso de comer el postre.

–¡Muy bien Yuuki! –Me felicito Kaname–. Ya has aprendido a usar todos los cubiertos. Ahora tienes que aprender a beber con propiedad de una copa. Ruka por favor muéstrale.

–Sofía por favor tráeme una copa y tabletas de sangre

–Desde luego Ruka-san. –Sofía respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la cocina por lo que le había pedido Ruka.

Sofía regreso muy rápido de la cocina con lo que le había pedido Ruka, ella mejor que nadie sabía que el tiempo era muy importante. Era demasiado importante el que yo aprendiera todo lo posible para ser toda una Dama.

–Mire y aprenda Yuuki-sama. –Me dijo mientras tomaba la copa con tabletas de sangre disueltas en la copa–. Cuando le lleven la copa usted la tiene que tomar de la charola de mesero de esta manera. Para beber de ella se hace de esta otra manera. Ahora hágalo usted misma.

Kaname, Sofía y Ruka me pidieron que practicara todo lo que me habían enseñado.  
Así que lo hice, solo que no comí nada y tampoco bebí de las tabletas de sangre ya que Kaname nunca me ha dejado beber de ellas.

–¡Muy bien mi niña! –Me decía Sofía mientras me abrazaba–. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Ya eres toda una dama

–Claro que Yuuki-sama ya es una Dama, pero aún le falta aprender muchas más cosas. –Le respondió a Sofía de una manera muy seria pero educada–. Pero Yuuki-sama aprende muy rápido. Todo lo que yo sé lo va a prender en un solo día.

–Desde luego que Yuuki aprende rápido. –Le respondió Sofía algo molesta–. Ella es la princesa purasangre y la futura Reina Kuran. Así que te pido más respeto para tu futura Reina.

–Gracias por defenderme Sofía-san. –Le respondí mientras me deshacía de su abrazo–. Pero Ruka tiene razón aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero te prometo que no tardaré mucho en aprenderme, así que no te preocupes.  
Ruka. ¿Ahora que sigue por aprender?

–Por hoy es todo, también es necesario que usted descanse Yuuki-sama. Mañana le enseñare más cosas.

–¿Pe…

–Pero nada Yuuki-sama. –Me dice Ruka interrumpiéndome–. Lo admito usted aprende muy rápido Yuuki-sama, pero también es necesario que usted descanse. Tal vez mañana continuamos, dijo tal vez por que posiblemente usted mañana tenga sus clases con su tutor Aidou. También es muy necesario que usted conozca la historia de la sociedad vampírica.

–¡Pero Ruka! –Le grite–. Me queda muy poco tiempo el baile será dentro de 15 días y aun no me siento completamente preparada.

–Yuuki. –Me hablo suavemente Kaname, con esa forma con la cual solo me hablaba a mí–. Estas en lo cierto, el baile será dentro de 15 días pero aun así tienes que descansar. Aparte le he pedido a Aidou que te de tutela solo 2 horas por hoy. Mañana te dará la tutela la mitad del día Ruka y la otra mitad Aidou. Necesitas descansar ya que mañana tendrás un día muy largo y con muchísimas actividades.

Cuando Kaname se refería a que sería un día muy largo y que era necesario que descansara era porque lo era.

–Yuuki-ch… Perdone. –Me dijo Aidou con tono inseguro y después con tono de perdón–. Yuuki-sama, vamos a la biblioteca. Tenemos mucho que ver hoy.

Ambos fuimos a la biblioteca pero antes de darme la vuelta al lado contrario del comedor me fije para ver que estaban haciendo Kaname y Ruka. A decir verdad no le tengo nada de confianza a Ruka, estoy segurísima de que sólo me esta ayudado por que Kaname se lo ha pedido, porque de que yo se lo pidiera lo dudaría muchísimo si quisiera ayudarme.  
Odio recordar como en la academia se acercaba tanto a Kaname y lo que más odio es que el haya bebido de la sangre de ella. Cuando de mi sangre solo ha bebido solo una miserable vez. Eso me hace sentir muy mal.

Camine junto a Aidou hasta la biblioteca de la mansión Kuran. La biblioteca es enorme tiene un montón de libros todos ellos de la historia de la sociedad humana y de la sociedad vampírica, pero entre toda la enorme colección de libros que tratan de la sociedad de los vampiros hay una muy completa enciclopedia relacionada a la historia y origen de los vampiros. He estado estudiando por 5 meses esa enciclopedia y es tan completa que en esos 5 meses solo he leído un tomo y medio.

–Yuuki-sama ¿Recuerda esa enciclopedia de la cual hemos estado estudiando? –Me pregunta muy serio Aidou, siempre que me da tutorías toma unas actitudes muy serias y muy diferentes a como es su personalidad extrovertida.

–¡Claro que sí Aidou-sempai! ¿Cómo olvidarla? ¡Sí la hemos estado estudiando por meses!

–Bueno pues no te he dicho una cosa. –Cuando me dice eso me sonríe–. Mi padre y yo la escribimos y no nos tardamos ni un año en realización de ella. Como uno meses.

–MMM…. Interesante. –Le respondí con un tono algo molesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando que yo era una estúpida y lenta de aprendizaje? Creo que él me debe un poco más de respeto–. Aidou ¿Kaname te dio órdenes de que me dejaras de llamar Yuuki-chan y de que me hablases de usted?

–Si el me dio esas órdenes. Dice que te debemos respeto como la Princesa Purasangre que eres y también como la futura Reina Kuran. Aun qué la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. –Cambio su tono de voz de una manera exagerada después de que me dijo eso–.  
No estoy de acuerdo porque tú fuiste por mucho tiempo ¡Una patética y despreciable humana!

–¡No me grites ni me hables de esa forma! Aidou Hanabusa. –Le Grite molesta–. Sé que nunca he exigido demasiado respeto, pero aun así date cuenta con quien estás hablando. Tal vez fui mucho tiempo una humana, pero no es necesario que te refieras a los humanos como patéticos y despreciables. ¡Idiota!

Cuando termine de responderle de esa manera, salí de la biblioteca azotando la puerta a mi paso tenía unas ganas enormes de meterle una buena bofetada pero sabía que Kaname no me lo permitiría, pude ser que no me detuviera pero eso sí, cuando se enterara se molestaría conmigo.  
No sé en qué momento de mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas estas eran silenciosas pero eran lágrimas que llevaban tristeza, rabia e ira.  
Pase corriendo por el comedor en el cual aún se encontraban Kaname y Ruka.  
No quería que Kaname me viese así.

–Kaname-sama me parece que Yuuki no se encuentra bien. Pude oler sus lágrimas. Creo que por eso fue que salió corriendo de aquí. –Le dijo Ruka a Kaname con cierta preocupación en su tono

Yo pude escuchar perfectamente. Como soy una vampira, puedo oler, oír, ver, sentir y también saborear mejor a como lo hacía cuando era humana.  
Ruka pudo oler mis lágrimas ya que ella conoce perfectamente mi aroma y ella sabía que era yo. Mientras corría hacia mi habitación pude escuchar que Kaname le decía a Ruka. Espérame aquí y el sonido del movimiento de una silla  
Yo me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar sola. Quería golpear una almohada e imaginar que esa almohada era Aidou.  
No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Kaname estaba tocando a mi puerta.

–Yuuki amor. –Me decía cariñosamente–. ¿Puedo Pasar?

–Quiero estar sola. –Le respondí entre sollozos–. ¡Al fin y al cabo también para ti fui una patética y detestable humana!

–Yuuki ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Me pregunto un poco alterado mientras se apoyaba en la puerta–. Para mí nunca has sido eso. Yuuki tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo te amo incluso cuando eras humana e hice todo por protegerte. Yuuki yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo.  
Pero por favor dime de donde sacaste esa tonta idea. Yuuki déjame entrar por favor.

Yo cuando escuche eso me levante rápidamente de mi cama y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Kaname, pues esta estaba cerrada con seguro

–¡Kaname! –Grite entre sollozos mientras le abrazaba después de que le abrí la puerta de mi habitación–. Es verdad lo que dices ¿Nunca fui una patética y detestable humana para ti? ¿Es cierto eso?

–¡Claro que sí lo es Yuuki! –Me afirmo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo–. Yuuki yo no tengo nada contra los humanos. De hecho mis verdaderos padres eran humanos. Pero dime quien te dijo eso. Dime quien te dijo que eras una patética y detestable humana.

Kaname se puso de cuclillas y me seco las lágrimas, se incorporó y me cargo como si fuera un bebé. Yo me sentía tan mal por lo que había dicho Aidou. Ambos nos sentamos en mi cama.

–Fue Aidou el que me dijo todo eso. Le pregunte por que había empezado a usar conmigo el término "Sama" y también él porque me estaba hablando de usted. Él me dijo que tú le habías pedido que me hablara con más respeto, como pronto seré la futura reina. –Hice una pequeña pausa y fruncí el ceño–. Después él me dijo que no estaba de muy de acuerdo con tu opinión de que él me debía respeto y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que yo fuera la futura reina. Porqué yo había sido por mucho tiempo una patética y despreciable humana. Fue por eso que salí corriendo de la biblioteca y vine hasta mi cuarto. No quería que me vieras así, pero por lo visto fue inevitable.

–Aidou y sus estúpidos ataques de celos. –Dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes–. Esto sí que ahora no se lo perdonare. Vamos Yuuki, tenemos cuentas pendientes con él.

El me tomo de la mano y ambos fuimos a la biblioteca en la cual aún se encontraba Aidou leyendo uno de los tomos de su enciclopedia.

–Aidou Hanabusa. –Le llamo duramente Kaname–. Levántate y ven aquí inmediatamente

Aidou sabía perfectamente que cuando Kaname le habla de esa manera es porque está muy molesto con él.

–¿Qué sucede Kaname-sama? –Pregunto algo alarmado mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia nosotros dos–. Kaname-sama ¿Ha tenido un buen día?

–Aidou, no te hagas el idiota y también déjate de rodeos estúpidos. –Le grito Kaname muy molesto a Aidou–. ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a Yuuki que fue mucho tiempo una patética y despreciable humana? Si te ordene que respetaras a Yuuki, es porque le debes respeto como tu futura Reina.

–Vampira idiota y estúpida. –Me grito Aidou molesto por que Kaname lo había regañado–. Fuiste de chismosa con Kaname-sama a decirle lo que fuiste en realidad.

De repente Kaneme le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que Aidou se pusiera de rodillas y vomitase sangre.

–No quiero volver a escuchar ni a saber que le hablas a Yuuki de esa manera. –Le grito Kaname mientras fruncía el sueño y le daba una patada Aidou el cual aún seguía de rodillas–. Levántate ahora mismo y le pides una disculpa a Yuuki, te pones de rodillas ante ella y le besas los pies. Desde ahora en adelante te exijo que el mismo respeto que me tienes a mí se lo tengas a Yuuki.

Aidou se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Su semblante cambió a uno de deshonra.

–Perdóneme Yuuki-sama. –Se puso de rodillas delante de mí y me besó mis pies–. Mis acciones fueron incorrectas. Perdóneme por favor, prometo que esto no volverá a suceder. La trataré de ahora en adelante con el respeto que usted se merece.

–Tardaré algún tiempo en perdonarte Aidou. –Le respondí con un cierto tono de orgullo en mi voz. Yo no era orgullosa pero las circunstancias me estaban convirtiendo así–. Así que ya lo sabes. Si quieres que de verdad te perdone tendrás que hacer méritos. Ser paciente conmigo en mis clases, ser amable y respetuoso conmigo entre otras cosas más.

–Está bien Yuuki-sama. Haré todo lo que usted quiere. Pero lo que más quiero es que usted me perdone. –Me respondió amablemente mientras se incorporaba del suelo–. Bueno Yuuki-sama y Kaname-sama pasó a retirarme por hoy. ¡Qué pasen buena tarde!

–Yuuki amor vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer tu y yo. –Me pidió Kaname–. Te ayudaré para que aprendas a usar todos tus poderes de vampira purasangre.

Aún había luz ya que son las 4 de la tarde. Kaname y yo fuimos al jardín, el lugar donde era más usual que yo realizara mis entrenamientos.

–Amor necesito que te concentres completamente en lo que estás haciendo. Sabes bien que todos los vampiros purasangre tenemos poderes especiales diferentes. Tenemos que saber cuál es tu poder. También tienes que seguir aprendiendo a desarrollar las habilidades de borrado de memoria, regresión de memoria, presunción y tienes que seguir practicando con Artemis. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Mangaka Hino Matsuri. Solo Sofía es creación mía**

**Siento mucho haberme demorado en subir este capitulo pero con eso de los ultimos capitulos del manga de Vampire Knight  
mis inspiraciónes como Yume me han abandonado, así que no leere el manga más, por que luego no podré terminar este Fic.  
Espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo que me esmere mucho, a pesar de no estar inspirada, también Arigato por sus Inbox & Reviews.  
Besos y Sayonara.**


	5. Deseo & un Próximo futuro

**5.**

**Deseo & Un Próximo Nuevo Futuro**

Lo que quedaba del día la pase con Kaname practicando y desarrollando mis habilidades. Ahora había menos trabajo que hacer. Algunas de mis habilidades están casi completamente desarrolladas, pero aun así falta algo de trabajo y esfuerzo por hacer.

–¡Bravo mi niña! –Grito eufórica Sofía desde una banca de hierro que estaba en el jardín–Vez Kaname-kun. Yuuki-chan aprende muy rápido. Estoy tan orgullosa de ella.

–Lo sé Sofía. –Afirmo Kaname–. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ella. Yuuki solo nos queda probar algo más y eso son tus habilidades en persuasión y terminaremos por hoy. Para eso necesitamos la ayuda de alguien. Sofía ¿Podrías tú ayudarnos? Solo Yuuki usara su persuasión contigo por un rato.

–Desde luego Kaname-kun. –Respondió con una gran sonrisa–. Me alegra el poder ayudar a mi Yuuki-chan.

–Bueno Yuuki. Tienes que persuadirla, pero no la pongas en peligro –Después de que me dijo eso río un poco–. Haz que me insulte. Conozco bien a Sofía y ella nunca me insultaría a menos de que alguien la persuada.

–Pero Kaname. –Le respondí con un tono de preocupación–. Y sí…

–No te preocupes Yuuki. –Me sonríe de una manera muy gentil–. Tu controlaras a Sofía, lo que tú quieras que ella haga lo va a hacer.

–Está bien. –Luego miré a Sofía–. Perdóname Sofía-san. Perdóname por lo que tengo que hacer.

–No te preocupes mi niña. –Me mira cálidamente–. Lo que más me importa es que logres desarrollar completamente todas tus habilidades. Así se les facilitarán más las cosas a Kaname-kun y a ti para cuando sea el momento que la monarquía Kuran vuelva.

Me empecé a concentrar. Tardé como 5 minutos para poder concentrarme completamente y sentir el momento en el cual le podía dar ya las órdenes a Sofía cuando de repente…

–Kaname eres un maldito desgraciado. –Sofía comenzó a Gritar como histérica–. No sabes cuánto te odio y te detesto. La familia de vampiros purasangre Kuran es una maldita.

Cuando escuche todo lo que Sofía le estaba diciendo me estremecí y decidí dejar ya de persuadirla. Lo peor de todo era que yo había imaginado todo lo que Sofía le estaba diciendo a Kaname.

–¡Basta! –Grite desesperada–. ¡Para ya Sofía-san!

–Yuuki. –Me llamó Sofía–. Mi niña, ya has podido controlar completamente tu poder de persuasión. Hiciste que digiera lo que tú querías y me detuviste en el momento en que tú quisiste.

–Oh. –Pose mi mirada en Sofía y luego en Kaname–. Kaname ¿Si lo hice bien?

–Desde luego que sí Yuuki mía. –Luego camina hacia mí y deposita un beso en mis labios–. Me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas. Amada mía ya es tarde y has vivido varias cosas por el día de hoy. ¿Vamos a descansar?

–¡Si por favor! Estoy demasiado cansada. –Luego lo mire tiernamente–. Pero ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? Descansaré más si duermo a tu lado.

–Yuuki. No es necesario que me lo pidas. –Me abraza–. Aparte tu sabes perfectamente bien que mi habitación está abierta siempre para ti. Debo de corregir, Nuestra Habitación.  
Sofía prepara por favor la bañera de mi habitación para que Yuuki tome un relajante baño de burbujas. A y ¡Gracias por todo Sofía! Vamos Yuuki.

Kaname y yo caminamos tranquilamente por el jardín tomados de la mano. Siempre he disfrutado esos momentos, aparte cada día que paso con él siento que me enamoro más y más de él.  
Tardamos un poco en llegar a la habitación de Kaname ya que ambos estábamos disfrutando esos momentos, mientras caminábamos juntos no platicamos nada, lo único que queríamos era estar juntos y disfrutar del momento y silencio.

–Yuuki, Sofía ya preparó la bañera como a ti te gusta. Te servirá para relajarte. Hoy fue un día muy estresante. –Luego se acercó al tocador para sacar su pijama–. Sofía ya llevo tu pijama al baño. Te espero.

–Gracias Kaname. Tienes razón un baño me hará bien para tranquilizarme. –Abrí la puerta del baño de la habitación de Kaname–. Ahora vengo.

–Yuuki. –Baja el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento y me dice antes de que entre al baño–. ¡Te amo, Amor!

–Yo te amo mucho más Kaname. –Le respondí sonrojándome–. Ahora vengo, no tardo.

Entre al baño de Kaname, a decir verdad desde que llegue a esta mansión nunca había entrado al baño se la habitación de Kaname. Es demasiado diferente al mío. En este predomina el color blanco y negro en los azulejos, jacuzzi y acabados.  
Cuando entre todo el baño olía a Vainilla, mi aroma favorito y también mi aroma personal.  
Empecé a desnudarme frente el espejo y cuando volteo a ver mi figura.  
Esa extraña chica la cual ya no era una niña pequeña, frágil y humana. Ahora era toda una mujer. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir era una mujer con un cuerpo casi angelical, bien formado y también podría decir que es la clase de cuerpo que toda mujer desearía poseer y también del cual todo hombre desearía tener entre sus manos. Sin duda alguna mi nueva yo era una mujer muy hermosa. Aunque la gran parte de mi vida nunca me había considerado bonita, ni mucho menos hermosa.

–Aun no entiendo porque teniendo este cuerpo Kaname no se ha atrevido a tocarme. – Me dije a mi misma mientras miraba de pies a cabeza mi cuerpo frente al espejo–. Quiero que él me deje de tratar como una niña pequeña, es más ya no quiero que me trate como una niña, quiero que me trate como lo que soy. ¡Una mujer hecha y derecha!

Deje de mirarme al espejo y me acerque al jacuzzi, metí primero mi pierna derecha el agua estaba calientita y confortable. Ya me metí completamente. El agua tenia burbujas, aroma y también supongo que sales minerales y aceites relajantes. Siempre Sofía se preocupa muchísimo por mí, de hecho últimamente puedo decir que la considero como mi madre.

–Mamá. –Dije en voz baja mientras me miraba en un espejo que estaba en la pared cerca del jacuzzi ya que ella y yo tenemos mucho parecido–. Te extraño tanto. Tienen toda la razón. Me parezco tanto a ti.

Después de eso me quede callada y recosté mi cabeza sobre el borde del jacuzzi. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era relajarme, había vivido un día muy pero muy pesado. Terminaría de bañarme y me dormiría al lado de Kaname. Pero solo el pensar que solo dormiríamos juntos que él no haría el amor conmigo hacia que yo me estremeciera.  
Pero aun así aunque él quisiera que lo hiciéramos esta noche, yo estaba demasiado cansada como para eso.

Me tardé un poco en bañarme ya que lo que más quería era relajarme aunque fuera un poco.  
Me puse mi pijama. Un vestido de tirantes, hecho de seda color rosa bebé con lacitos y moñitos blancos que me llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla.  
Abrí la puerta

–Termine. –Le dije a Kaname con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba la perilla de la puerta–. ¿Me tardé?

–Un poco, pero no me importa porque te vez hermosa. Me encanta como te queda ese pijama. –Me sonrió picaronamente y me hizo un ademán con la mano de que me recostara junto a el–. Ven. Me imagino que estas muy cansada. Vamos a dormir, no te preocupes me que quedaré toda la noche contigo.

Yo corrí hacia el como una niña que corre hacia sus padres. Estaba muy feliz de que Kaname fuera mío, solo mío. De algo estaba segurísima. No lo compartiría con nadie más, ni con Ruka, ni mucho menos con Sara Shirabuki. El sería solo mío siempre.  
Zero, Zero. A decir verdad últimamente no me he preocupado por Zero, desde que me trato de esa manera en el restaurante le tengo un poco de pena.

–Yuuki. –Me llama Kaname mientas sostenía suavemente mi barbilla acercando lentamente mis labios a los suyos. Depositando un suave pero pasional beso en mis labios–. Te amo y nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

–Kaname. –Le respondí mientas me subía encima de el para besarle y acariciarle–. Te amo, te amo.

Yo estaba sentada encima de Kaname con las piernas separadas una a cada costado de él. Cuando me puse de esa manera sobre Kaname, él se me quedo mirando de una manera extraña como diciendo con su mirada ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Tratando de que me dejes de tratar como a una niña. Si no como a una mujer. –Dije mientras le miraba y respondía a su mirada–. Como tu mujer

–Pero Yuuki. –Me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos–. Mi Yuuki ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Cuando escuche esa pregunta me estremecí. Yo lo que esperaba era que me abrazara y besara. Me quite de encima de él, regrese a mi lado de la cama y me volteé para el lado contrario de él. Solo sentí en mis mejillas algo caliente. Lágrimas era la segunda vez en el día en que las derramaba.

–¿Lo ves? –Le dije a Kaname entre sollozos–. Me sigues tratando como a una niña. Estoy harta de eso. ¡Quiero que me trates como lo que ya soy. Una Mujer. Tu Mujer!

–Yuuki. –Dijo mi nombre en un tono de voz muy triste mientras se acercaba a mí–Perdóname Yuuki. Tengo esa mala manía de tratarte como si aún fueras una pequeña niña. Perdóname si te hice sentir mal. Ya has llorado mucho el día de hoy y me siento muy mal de ser yo el causante de estas lágrimas.

No dije nada. Sólo mire en el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba de mi lado ya iban a ser pronto las 12

–Hasta mañana Kaname. –Le respondí secamente–. Que descanses.

–Igualmente Yuuki Descansa. –Luego de decirme se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente y me miro–. Te amo. No lo olvides nunca. Te amo demasiado.

A pesar de que me digiera que me ama y todo eso aún me sentía muy mal.  
¿Hasta cuándo me seguiría tratando como a una niña? Comprendo que me respete, pero aun así.  
Me pregunto si mi padre trato así a mi madre en sus tiempos de juventud.  
Pero aun así me es muy molesto.  
Después de hacerme como mil preguntas acerca de mis padres, me quede profundamente dormida.  
Cuando me quede profundamente dormida comencé a soñar, pero mis sueños eran muy reales. Casi sentía que eran de verdad.

Yo estaba acostada en la cama de Kaname, pero sentía un enorme dolor y me estaba muriendo poco a poco.  
Pero la yo de mi sueño era una chica demasiado pálida y muy, muy delgada

–Yuuki, Yuuki. –Me gritaba Kaname mientras sostenía mi pálida y delgada mano–. No me dejes amor. No nos dejes a Haru y a mí.

¿Haru? ¿Quién era Haru? ¿De qué me estaba hablando Kaname?  
Yo no entendía nada. Pues lo único que sentía en esos momentos era muchísimo dolor. No podía moverme. Trate de hablarle a Kaname pero no salían palabras de mi boca.  
Sentía un enorme dolor a la mitad de mi cuerpo, cerca de mi vientre, como si me hubieran cortado en dos.  
No podía ver bien, solo lo único que distinguía era a Kaname y a un montón de bultos que eran personas.

–Kuran-sama. –Le llamo uno de los bultos a Kaname–. Su esposa ésta cada vez peor. Yuuki-sama ésta muriendo conforme pasan los minutos y segundos. No creo que soporte más.

–¡Hagan algo rápido! –Les ordeno Kaname–. ¡Yuuki no nos dejes! ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Haru, te necesita! ¡Yuuki por favor no te vayas!

Yo seguía sin poder hablar ni moverme. Escuchaba los llantos de un niño, cuando los escuchaba yo sentía que tenía que estar junto a ese pequeño, sentía que él era una parte muy importante de mí y también sentía un enorme amor por él.  
Ahora lo comprendía todo. Yo acababa de dar a luz. Haru era mi hijo, mi bebé recién nacido. Yo debía quedarme con él. No me podía ir y dejar a Haru y a Kaname solos, eso no lo podía permitir.  
Yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, cuando de repente poco a poco sin que yo lo quisiera estos comenzaron a cerrarse.

–¡No! –Grite desesperadamente dentro de mí–. Kaname, Haru. No puedo dejarlos solos. ¡Kaname se va a matar! ¡No Haru se va a quedar solo! Haru, se va a quedar sin su mamá y su papá.

Ahora lo único que veía era una inmensa obscuridad. No veía ni a Kaname, ni a los bultos y tampoco veía a Haru.  
Sólo podía escuchar una máquina que alertaba de mi muerte. También escuchaba el llanto de Kaname y el de Haru.  
Yo me había ido. Me había ido para siempre del lado de los dos seres que más amaba.  
Hasta nunca Haru, bebé que nunca pude y podré conocer. Hasta nunca amor mío Kaname. Gracias por todo. Cuida bien de Haru.  
La obscuridad era cada vez más y más extensa.

–¡NOO! –Grite despertando a Kaname y moviéndome violentamente–. ¡KANAME, HARU! ¡HARU!

–Yuuki. –Kaname me despertó–. Yuuki ¿Qué pasa?

Yo estaba temblando, llorando y empapada de sudor. No sabía exactamente qué horas serían, pero no era muy temprano, porque por las cortinas no pasaba nada de luz.

–Kaname –Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude– Kaname. Pensé que te perdería para siempre.

–¿Perderme para siempre? –Me pregunto Kaname muy preocupado, mientras correspondía a mi abrazo–. Yuuki ¿Podrías contarme que soñaste? Y también ¿Quién es Haru?

–Está bien te contaré todo lo que soñé. Pero antes. –Le dije entre sollozos y le mire a directamente a los ojos–. perdóname por portarme de esa manera tan inmadura contigo.  
¿Me perdonas?

–Yuuki. –Me dijo mientras me limpiaba con sus largos y delgados dedos las lágrimas de mis ojos–. Tú sabes que claro que te perdono. Pero por favor cuéntame que soñaste.

Yo le conté absolutamente todo. Sin dejar pasar el más mínimo detalle. Sabía perfectamente que todo le preocuparía. Pero yo le tenía mucha confianza a Kaname y también necesitaba desahogarme un poco.

–Yuuki. –Me dijo Kaname muy seriamente–. Ese sueño me preocupa muchísimo y más por lo que me dijiste que tu sueño parecía muy real y que sentías mucho dolor.  
Me preocupa. Por qué algunos de los vampiros Purasangre tienen habilidades de ver el futuro mediante sueños. Juuri tenía ese don y ella misma predijo cuando se embarazaría de ti y también tu nacimiento. Ella semanas antes de quedar embarazada de ti tenía esos sueños y eran sueños muy reales y vividos. Hay muchas posibilidades de que tengas ese don.

–Oh. –Dije asombrada–. No sabía que existía algo así

–H-A-R-U. –Kaname repitió lentamente ese nombre–. De hecho me agrada ese nombre, pero para un niño.  
Yuuki ¿Sabes si nuestro hijo en tu sueño era niño o niña?

–No sé de qué sexo era ese bebé. Nunca lo pude ver en el sueño. Solo escuchaba su llanto y tú lo nombrabas mucho.  
¿Sabes Kaname? A mí también me gusta ese nombre para un niño. Pero aun así tengo mucho miedo. Si es verdad ese sueño. Si me gustaría ser madre. Pero no quisiera separarme de ti ni de nuestro hijo. ¿Kaname Hay alguna forma de evitar eso? De evitar el que yo muera en el parto. Pero no evitar el que yo quede embarazada. Por qué de verdad me gustaría ser madre en un futuro no muy lejano y tal vez algo próximo –Luego le sonrío picaronamente– ¿Kaname a ti no te gustaría ser padre?

–Desde luego que si Yuuki y más si ese pequeño viene de ti. Tú sabes que aceptaré lo que venga de ti. Aparte siento como que a esta casa le falta algo de felicidad. –Luego me mira gentilmente de esa forma con la cual solo me mira a mí–. Pero aun no es el momento de eso. Primero nos tenemos que casar.  
Yuuki no he querido tener relaciones contigo aun por qué primero me quiero casar contigo y también quiero esperar a que crezcas un poco más ya que tengo miedo de lastimarte. Pero aun así, ese sueño que tuviste me preocupa demasiado.

–Pero ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar eso? –Le pregunto insistentemente a Kaname–. Yo de verdad quiero un bebé. Pero no quiero morir. No quiero dejarlos solos a ti a él. Eso no quiero.

–Yuuki. Si de verdad esos son tus deseos. –Toma mi cara entre sus manos–. Te lo concederé. Solo que eso será a su debido tiempo. Pero cuando eso suceda te prometo que te cuidaré y tendré a los mejores médicos del mundo vampírico y también del mundo humano atendiendo tu embarazo.  
Sólo espera a casarnos y a crecer un poco más.  
Yo también tengo muchos deseos de ser padre. Quiero tener aquí en casa un bebé con el cual jugar y leerle cuentos a ti y a él.

–Gracias Kaname. –Me acerco poco a poco a él para depositar un beso en sus labios el cual el corresponde pasionalmente–. Te amo demasiado Kaname.

–Yuuki ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro que sí. ¡Dime! –Le contesto alegremente–. Te la contestare.

–¿Aún sientes algo por Zero-kun? –Me pregunta con una mirada triste–. Sólo quiero saber eso

Le había dicho que se la contestaría y eso es lo que haría en ese momento.  
La verdad ya no sentía nada por Zero y de eso me había dado cuenta ya que desde hace unos 15 días atrás sentía que la sangre de Kaname me saciaba más que nunca.

–La verdad yo ya no siento nada por él –Fruncí el ceño– ¿Acaso voy a sentir algo de amor por alguien que quiere matarnos a ti y a mí? No desde luego que no. Sólo te amo a ti Kaname. A nadie más. ¿Cómo rayos voy a sentir algo por alguien más cuando tú eres mi futuro esposo?

–Gracias Yuuki –Luego se acercó a mí y me beso suave pero pasionalmente. Esos son los besos que más me gustan– ¡Te amo!

Kaname me soltó y volteé a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba a mi lado ya eran las 8 de la mañana, aún era temprano, pero Kaname y yo ya no teníamos nada de sueño.

–Yuuki ¿No tienes sed? –Luego me mira– Desde hace ya dos semanas que no bebes de mi sangre.

–No Kaname. La verdad es que no tengo nada de sed y no sé por qué será y no te extrañes que tú tampoco has bebido de mi sangre desde hace tiempo.

–Yo si se por qué no tienes sed Yuuki. El comer comida humana te llena. Como fuiste humana mucho tiempo puedes alimentarte tanto de sangre como de comida humana. Pero ya eres una vampira, tienes que dejar ya la comida humana y aprender a vivir con solo sangre, no más no menos. –Hace una pausa y me mira– No he bebido de tu sangre por que he estado usando las tabletas de sangre.

–Y ¿Por qué Aidou si puede comer comida humana y sangre sin que se altere su apetito? –Miro a Kaname tristemente– Kaname ya no es necesario que sigas usando esas tabletas. Sabes bien que puedes beber de mi sangre, aparte solo tu sangre sacia mi sed y solo mi sangre sacia tu sed. Me ofende el hecho de que bebas más de esas tabletas que de mi sangre.

–Pero Yuuki…

–Pero nada Kaname –Le interrumpo molesta– Me molesta esa actitud egoísta hacia ti mismo. Como dejas que yo beba de tu sangre si tu después tienes que beber de esas asquerosas tabletas. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Cuando dije eso los ojos de Kaname se tornaron de un color rojo profundo. Yo sabía perfectamente que tenía muchísima sed. Que esas tabletas no le llenaban para nada.  
Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, yo solo me recosté en mi cama esperando a que me mordiera.

–Yuuki ¿Por qué haces esto?

–Calla, sólo muérdeme y bebe mi sangre.

Cuando le dije eso él se acercó más a mí y se abalanzo suave y gentilmente sobre mí.  
Sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuello y también como sus dientes rozaron mi cuello e incline un poco mi cabeza para el lado contario.  
El me mordió. Igual que la primera vez que bebió mi sangre sentí un escalofrió el que hizo que me estremeciera. Empecé a sentir como la sangre corría más y más rápido por mis venas y también como Kaname la bebía y esta pasaba por su garganta.

–Vez Kaname –Le dije alegremente– No te cuesta nada beber de mi sangre. Solo bebé de mi sangre.

Kaname tenía mucha sed así que estuvo como 5 minutos bebiendo de mi sangre.  
Cuando termino de beber de levanto y me ayudo a levantarme. Él había bebido mucho así que yo estaba mareada y aturdida.

–Perdóname Yuuki –Me dijo con voz triste mientras me abrazaba fuertemente– Perdóname. ¿Vez por qué motivo no puedo beber tu sangre? Tu sangre sabe tan bien que no puedes parar de beber tan fácilmente. Perdóname.

Yo me separe de él. Sentía como las heridas de mi cuello estaban cerrando rápidamente y con forme pasaban los segundos me iba sintiendo mejor.

–No te preocupes Kaname –Le sonreí– Ya me siento mucho mejor. Aparte tú estabas muy sediento. ¿Ya no tienes sed?

–No Yuuki. Ya no tengo sed. Gracias –Luego tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso. El aún no se había limpiado la sangre, mi sangre de su boca y era verdad sabia tan bien incluso mejor que la de Kaname. Solo que no quitaría nunca mi sed. Mi propia sangre no quitaría mi sed. –Ahora entiendes por qué tu propia sangre sabe tan bien. Solo que nunca podrás saciar tu sed con ella. Podrás saciar mi sed y la de otros. Pero la tuya no, solo te ocasionaras más sed si tratas de alimentarte de ti misma.

Después de que me dijo eso yo le abrace y bese. No me importaba que tuviera sangre en su boca. Yo solo quería besarle y el me correspondió como siempre lo hacía cada vez que le abraza o besaba.  
Luego interrumpí el beso para morderme yo misma en mí muñeca.

–¿Yuuki que haces? –Me pregunto algo serio

–Esto –Le respondí mientras me llevaba algo de mi propia sangre a la boca y me acerque a él para besarle y darle lo que tanto le gustaba mi sangre y mi amor.

El de igual manera correspondió mi beso como siempre. Antes cuando me vine a vivir con él siempre que me besaba me sonrojaba, pero ahora que he crecido un poco más. Me encanta y lo disfruto más que nunca.

–Yuuki –Me besaba y me estaba abrazando más y más fuerte– Te amo. Te amo nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

Cuando me dijo eso me tiro sobre la cama y se subió sobre mi sin lastimarme. Me estaba besando lenta pero pasionalmente. Yo de igual manera correspondía a sus abrazos, besos y caricias.

Ambos estábamos disfrutando de estos momentos cuando alguien toco la puerta

–Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan voy a entrar –Dijo Sofía mientras abria la puerta.

Nosotros estábamos tan concentrados disfrutando esos momentos que no la escuchamos y no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia.

–Kaname y Yuuki Kuran –Grito enojada y fuertemente al vernos de esa manera. Nosotros lo que hicimos fue sentarnos sobre la cama y mirarnos el uno al otro, estábamos rojos de vergüenza. Sabiamos perfectamente bien que Sofía estaba molesta. – Entiendo que ya quieran estar juntos. Pero aun no es el momento, primero se tienen que casar.  
Si vuelvo a ver estas escenitas no dejaré que se sigan quedando a dormir juntos. Ya ni se si aún son señoritos. Kaname tu y yo tenemos que hablar en privado en el estudio. Perdona Yuuki-chan, pero son asuntos que tengo que tratar solo con Kaname.

–Está bien. –Le conteste amablemente– No te preocupes Sofía-san

–Bueno –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta– Kaname te quiero en 5 minutos en el estudio.

–Está Bien Sofía. Ya ahorita mismo bajo –Le dijo y luego se acercó a mí– De seguro me va a regañar por lo que paso aquí. Pero no te preocupes –Depósito un delicado beso en mis labios– Ahora vengo, espérame aquí

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y Kaname se fue hacia el estudio. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de qué diría Sofía a Kaname. Así cuando no hubo muros en la costa decidí yo también bajar hacia el estudio y escuchar que era lo que le diría Sofía a Kaname.  
Antes de dirigirme al estudio fui a la cocina para despistar un poco y de paso tomar un vaso de vidrio para ponerlo en la puerta y poder escuchar mejor  
Me quede fuera del estudio pero hice como planeaba. Utilice el vaso para poder escuchar mejor y ¡Eureka! ¡Funciono! Por suerte no habían empezado la conversación.  
Así que podría escuchar todo. Decidí no cuestionarme nada y escuchar atentamente. Aunque se tratara de mí.

–Kaname tenemos problemas con Yuuki –Dijo Sofía un poco preocupada.

–¿Qué clase de problemas? Dime pronto Sofía me estas preocupando.

–Kaname escúchame bien y préstame muchísima atención. No me hagas preguntas sino hasta el final. No sé por dónde comenzar –Sofía hizo una pausa y tomo una bocanada de aire– Mira el hecho de que Juuri-sama haya sellado la naturaleza vampiro de Yuuki y que ella viviera como humana mucho tiempo trajo consecuencias. Tú sabes bien que los vampiros somos inmortales. Que podemos dormir letargos de años o siglos pero no morimos. Gracias a eso a nosotras las vampiras se nos retrasa muchísimos años nuestra primera menstruación. A Juuri-sama le llego cuando tenía 150 años. A mí me llego más temprano por qué soy una vampira de clase "C" me llego cuando tenía 75 años. A las purasangre se les tarda muchísimo más. Esto se debe que en las primeras décadas de vida de la vampira su sistema reproductor se está formando para poder soportar el embarazo y más cuando se trata de un vampiro purasangre. Cuando llega la primera menstruación la vampira ya está completamente preparada para poder embarazarse.  
A las humanas les llega cuando tiene entre los 12 o 15 años. Entre ese periodo de tiempo es cuando más posibilidades tienen de que les llegue la primera menstruación.  
El problema es que Yuuki aún sigue menstruando. Cuando ella llego aquí a la mansión Kuran a la semana de su llegada me pidió un paquete de toallas sanitarias yo no me alarme por que dije fue humana está claro que aun menstrua. Yo dije creo que pronto se le va a detener y ya han pasado como 7 meses de eso y cada mes ella me sigue pidiendo toallas sanitarias. Así que le pregunte a que edad le llego su primera menstruación y eso fue a los 12 casi 13 años. Ahorita ya tiene 17 años y pronto cumplirá un año desde su despertar como vampira. Kaname el problema es que ella es una vampira purasangre, eso claro ésta. Bebe sangre, el sol le afecta, tiene los sentidos muy agudos y tiene las habilidades clásicas de un vampiro purasangre. Pero su útero es como el de una humana. Si esto sigue así ella podrá tener hijos a temprana edad pero moriría, porque su útero y también ella no soportarían el embarazo y mucho menos el parto. El bebé obviamente sería un purasangre y tú sabes bien que los bebés vampiros son muy fuertes al momento de nacer. Por eso Yuuki puede morir.  
Aparte como su útero es como el de una humana solo tiene un corto periodo de fertilidad. Cuando pasen más años y llegue a tener 40 o 45 ya no va a ser fértil y no podrá tener hijos.  
En conclusión Yuuki no podrá tener hijos ni ahorita ni cuando pasen más años.  
¿Entiendes lo que te dijo Kaname? Es muy peligroso que tengas relaciones sexuales con Yuuki. Si la embarazas ella puede morir.

–Sofía Hoy Yuuki tuvo pesadillas, pero me dijo que eran muy reales y vividas. Así como los sueños que tenía Juuri cuando faltaban solo algunas semanas para que se diera cuenta que había quedado embarazada de Yuuki. Y también recuerdas que semanas antes de que naciera Yuuki Juuri soñó como sería su nacimiento. Sueños de predicción del futuro. Creo que Yuuki también tiene es don

–¿Podrías platicarme que soñó? –Preguntó Sofía con mucho interés– Puede que si sean Sueños de Predicción del Futuro. No dudo que Yuuki tenga ese don ya que su madre lo tenía y este se transmite con gran facilidad de madre a hija.

–Claro que si te lo platico. Pero siéntate que esta algo largo.

Kaname comenzó a platicarle todo el sueño a Sofía la cual estaba muy callada y creo yo que estaba poniendo demasiada atención.

–Si es un Sueño de Predicción –Dijo Sofía muy segura de sí misma– Juuri-sama me platicaba los suyos y si son muy reales, vividos y también se puede sentir dolor en ellos, cuando en los sueños normales no. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que eso suceda.  
Mira Kaname yo no quería decirte todo esto pero cuando vi como estaban tú y Yuuki no tuve opción.

–¿Ahora cómo le dijo esto a Yuuki? ¿Cómo le dijo que no podrá ser madre? –Dijo Kaname muy triste– Ella tiene muchas ganas e ilusiones de que en un futuro no muy lejano ambos podamos tener un bebé y no solo ella, yo también quiero tener un hijo con el cual jugar, leerle cuentos y pasar tiempo con Yuuki y el.  
¿Podemos hacer algo para que la matriz de Yuuki madure pronto?

–No lo sé –Contesto Sofía tristemente– Pero investigare muy duro. Yo también quiero que haya un niño o niña en esta casa. Extraño esos gritos de cuando tú y Yuuki jugaban. A esta casa le falta algo de felicidad.

Termine de escuchar todo lo que Sofía le había dicho a Kaname y estas palabras retumbaban en mi mente:

–Nunca podrás ser madre. Nunca podrás darle un hijo a Kaname. Kaname nunca podrá tocarte de esa manera.

**Continuara… **

* * *

******Nota de la Autora:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Mangaka Hino Matsuri. Solo Sofía es creación mía.  
**

******Sé perfectamente que este capitulo esta un poquito subidito de tono, pero pronto, pronto va a venir algo más interesante. Solo les quiero recordar que este no es un fic erótico ¬¬ para que no piensen mal. Solo que como ya les había dicho anteriormente Que me desespera la frialdad de Kaname hacia Yuuki y de Yuuki hacia Kaname así que es por eso que la personalidad de ambos ha cambiado muchísimo. Por más que trate de conservar la personalidad caracteristica y original de ambos no pude TTnTT ya que yo quiero romance :3 Si soy una romántica empedernida y eso no es bueno. Pero en fin**

******Me había dicho a mi misma que no subiría este capitulo hasta que no terminara de escribir mínimo la mitad del sexto. Pero... no me pude contener y decidí publicarlo ya xD Aparte desde el año pasado que no subía capitulo nuevo :| así que ya era justa y necesaria esta actualización.  
Bueno espero y disfruten del capitulo y que le entiendan, ya que pienso que en ocasiones lo que escribo es puro relleno TTnTT pero prometo tratar de mejorar. Aunque sea poco a poco.**

******También prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido los capítulos. Así que esperen el 6TO Capitulo por que no tardaré mucho en subirlo.**

******Muchísimas gracias por sus Inbox y Reviews me motivan mucho. Leo todos los Inbox y Reviews que ustedes me dejan y procuro contestar a la mayoría. Sólo que a algunos no puedo ya que me los dejan invitados.**

******¡Disfruten del capitulo & Nos leemos luego!  
Sayonara (:**


	6. ¡Sorpresas!

**6.**

**¡Sorpresas!**

**Kaname Pov:**  
Lo que me dijo Sofía me ha dejado demasiado impactado e impresionado. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Yuuki? Y es justamente el delicado tema el cual tratamos esta mañana.  
La verdad si fui padre de un niño y una niña, pero eso fue hace como 10, 000 años atrás. Mis dos hijos los Tras-tatarabuelos (N/A: Los padres de los tatarabuelos de Yuuki) de Yuuki, los co-fundadores de la familia de vampiros purasangre Kuran.  
A decir verdad cuando ellos dos nacieron yo no les preste nada de mi atención. Yo estaba más ocupado haciéndome cargo de los estragos que ocasionaron los primeros vampiros purasangres. Los ancestros.  
Ahora que lo recuerdo bien ellos dos eran gemelos. Desde ahí se origina la maldición de los gemelos de los cazadores y también de los vampiros. Ni los cazadores ni los vampiros pueden dar a luz vampiros, pero sí se consigue dar a luz gemelos. Uno de los gemelos será mucho más fuerte que el otro, por qué el otro tendrá un cuerpo demasiado débil y enfermizo. Pero en la mayoría de los casos en los embarazos de gemelos. El más fuerte termina devorando al más débil.  
Mis hijos fueron los únicos, primeros y últimos gemelos vampiros. Así como lo fueron los hijos de los Kiryuu.  
Ellos dos tan sólo tenían 5 años cuando su madre Artemisa (N/A: Artemisa es para mí la primera amante de Kaname. Según yo de ahí deriva el nombre de Artemis el arma anti-vampiros de Yuuki) se sacrificó por convertirse en el metal madre y pues yo no fui capaz de superar su perdida y lo único de lo que fui capaz de hacer fue el dormir para tratar de morir para siempre.  
Las hermanas de Artemisa se hicieron cargo de nuestros dos hijos entendiendo nuestra situación.  
Yo quería tratar de compensar eso y ser padre junto a Yuuki y ser un padre diferente, pero por lo visto ahora será imposible para ambos.

–Mi Yuuki, mi amada Yuuki ¿Ahora qué hago, como te dijo esto?

Nunca antes mi corazón se había sentido tan afligido. Esto me dolía más que nada en el mundo. Ya que para mí no hay ni existe nada más importante que Yuuki.  
Yuuki es más importante para mí, más importante de lo que fue Artemisa.

**Yuuki Pov:**  
–Nunca podrás ser madre. Nunca podrás darle un hijo a Kaname. Kaname nunca podrá tocarte de esa manera. –Esas palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente hasta que me desespere y grite–. ¡Basta! No me torturen más.

Salí corriendo y llorando de ahí. No podía soportarlo. Mi sueño era verdad, si yo me embrazaba, si yo tenía un bebé mi destino final era la muerte.

–Yuuki estuvo aquí escuchando todo. –Escuche decir a Kaname a lo lejos–. Iré con ella.

Yo ya estaba en la habitación de Kaname acostada bocabajo llorando.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? –Cuestionaba entre sollozos–. Todo por tu culpa Rido Kuran.  
Primero me separas de mis padres, de Kaname. Me robas mi vida, quieres beber de mi sangre y me querías tomar como esposa. Ahora esto ¡Por tu culpa ahora no puedo tener hijos! ¡Te odio! ¡Todas las desgracias que me han pasado son culpa tuya!

–Yuuki. –Kaname se acerca a mí y me abraza–. ¿Escuchaste todo cierto?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y le abracé.

–Perdóname Kaname. –Le dijo entre sollozos y con lágrimas en los ojos–. Perdóname. Nunca te podré dar hijos. O podría darte uno pero moriría y no quiero dejarles solos a ti y a él.

–Yuuki. –Me abrazo–. No te preocupes hare hasta lo imposible para lograr que tu útero madure. No quiero que estés así.

Ahora entendía mejor el significado de mi sueño, era una revelación de lo que me sucedería si me embrazaba. No, no podía dejar a Kaname sólo. A él no le importaría él bebé si yo no estuviera con ellos. El simplemente y sencillamente se mataría, de eso no hay la menor duda.  
Yo ya no podía más. Eso era demasiado para mí, lo único que podía ayudarme aunque sea un poco era aferrarme de Kaname y llorar y así lo hice.

–Llora Yuuki. Desahógate –Me dijo Kaname con una voz muy triste mientras él me abrazaba e inclinaba mi cabeza hacia su pecho– Aquí estoy contigo

La voz de Kaname era muy triste, demasiado triste. Volteé a verlo y cuando le mire. Él también estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y creo que sería la primera y última.

–Kaname. –Me acerque a su cara y comencé a limpiarle las lágrimas–. ¿Por qué tú también estas llorando?

–Por qué yo también tengo muchos deseos de ser padre. –Luego se me acerco y nuestras frentes se encontraron–. Y yo sólo quiero tener hijos contigo Yuuki. Con nadie más. Pero te prometo que encontré la manera para que tu útero madure y podamos tener hijos.

–Kaname. –Dije en un susurro–. Gracias. Pero si no es posible. Aun así perdóname.

–Yuuki, piensa positivamente. –Luego me sonríe. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos–. Lo vamos a conseguir, haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda. Te dije que si esos eran tus deseos te los concedería. Eso te lo he prometido. Así que anímate.

–Trataré de hacerlo. –Le sonreí tímidamente–. Aunque me será un poco difícil.

–Yuuki, no te aflijas más. Haré hasta lo imposible para poder cumplir tus deseos de ser madre. –Me dice mientras toma mi cara entre sus manos–. Aparte si estas deprimida harás que yo me preocupe por ti y no pueda trabajar correctamente en mis investigaciones y no solo eso, también harás que yo me aflija y deprima.

–Te dijo que me será difícil. –Le respondo seriamente mientras acaricio su cabello. –Tardaré algún tiempo en recuperarme.

–Espero y no tardes demasiado. Sabes perfectamente bien que dentro de una semana y media será el baile y dentro de casi un mes nuestra boda. –Luego me abraza–. Aparte para la luna de miel tengo planes de llevarte a un lugar muy hermoso y romántico. Pero anímate. Yo quiero ver a mi Yuuki sonreír como siempre lo hace. (N/A: Kaname ¿Cómo crees que Yuuki va a sonreír y a estar animada en un momento así? ¬¬ Pero lo de la luna de miel suena interesante OwO)

–Está bien lo intentaré. –Le dije mientras me sonreía, a pesar de que trataba de dar la mejor de mis sonrisas mi corazón se consumía lenta y dolorosamente.

Fuera lo que fuera yo tenía que intentar sonreír, no debía de preocupar y entristecer más a Kaname, tenía que mejorar aunque fuera solo un poco. También sabía perfectamente que Kaname no iba a descansar hasta no encontrar la solución a nuestro problema.  
Yo ya lo tenía bien decidido. Me casaría con Kaname, yo sería la madre de sus hijos y también seré la reina de los vampiros.

–Me gusta verte sonreír. –Luego me sonríe–. Te vez más hermosa con esa sonrisa en tus labios. (N/A: Kaname sigues pidiendo cosas imposibles para Yuuki en estos momentos ¬¬)

–Bueno me iré a duchar. Mírame Kaname estoy toda sucia y llena de sangre. –Le dije mientras olfateaba mi sangre. Lo mejor sería que me bañara lo más rápido posible para no alterar a los demás vampiros en casa. – No quiero alterar a los demás vampiros con el aroma de mi sangre así que espérame aquí por favor.

–Está bien te esperaré aquí. –Luego me sonríe picaronamente y me señala algo que está sobre la silla de madera obscura y terciopelo rojo en la esquina de su habitación–. Pero antes de que te metas al cuarto de baño quiero que te lleves esa bolsa contigo, dentro de ella hay un pequeño regalo para ti Yuuki.

–Oh. –Le respondí sorprendida y me acerque a la silla a tomar la bolsa que estaba sobre esta–. No te hubieras molestado Kaname. (N/A: Me parece que Kaname busca como animar a Yuuki aunque sea solo un poco. Aww… Que tierno. ¿Pero de donde saco un regalo tan de repente? O.o)

–¿Cómo no me iba a molestar Yuuki? Sabes bien que yo quiero consentirte en todo, aparte eres mi prometida, mi novia, mi amante. No está mal que yo te regale cosas y te consienta en todo. –Me mira gentilmente–. Yo te amo Yuuki y quiero que te sientas cómoda en todos aspectos. Si gustas puedes tomar tu ducha en mi baño. Por tu ropa no te preocupes. Me gustaría que usaras todo lo que hay dentro de esa bolsa.

–Está bien Kaname. Lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides. –Le sonrío y voy caminado hacía la puerta del baño de Kaname y me giro para mirarle–. Así que se buen chico y espérame aquí y también no me espíes.

Abrí la puerta de ese obscuro baño. De verdad que a Kaname le gustan mucho los tonos obscuros. Toda su recamara es algo obscura. Las paredes pintadas de color gris y con decoraciones oscuras tipo victorianas, la enorme cama que está en la habitación tiene sabanas color rojo tino y el edredón y almohadas son negro, las cortinas de igual manera que las sabanas son rojo tinto. Gracias al color y al grosor estas no dejan pasar nada de luz. También la pequeña sala dentro de la habitación es obscura.  
Ha decir verdad el gusto de Kaname por los colores obscuros no me molesta, ya que como vampiro me he acostumbrado muy bien a la obscuridad.  
Por fin decidí ver que era lo que había dentro de esa bolsa negra rotulada con color dorado el logo de una prestigiosa firma de diseñador. "_Louis Vuitton_" (N/A: Vaya que pequeño es el regalo de Kaname) La verdad es que la bolsa era grande y algo pesada. Comencé a revolver el contenido. Lo primero que vi fue un hermoso vestido negro con un cinto a la cintura.  
Ruka me ha enseñado un poco de firmas de diseñador y este vestido era un diseño exclusivo y único. Me quede encantada con ese vestido, es hermoso. Luego seguí mirando el contenido de la bolsa y dentro de esta había un par de Zapatos rojos, igual que el vestido eran un diseño exclusivo y el color de estos era una edición limitada. Seguí buscando que más había dentro de esta bolsa ya que algo me decía que no solo había eso y era cierto, mi mano se topó con una pequeña caja, saque la pequeña cajita de la bolsa, no era una caja si no un pequeño pero hermoso bolso negro y como correa para colgarse tiene una larga y delgada pero resistente cadena. De verdad que Kaname se lució con ese regalo. Eso sí que era demasiado para mí. Pero eso no era todo lo que había dentro de la bolsa, había una bolsita pequeña color negra hecha de terciopelo con las iniciales LV en color dorado, la abrí y dentro de ella había ropa interior. Si ropa interior de "_Louis Vuitton_"

–¡Kyaa! –Grite cuando vi eso–. Kaname Kuran eres un pervertido.

Kaname no dijo nada, pienso que él ya sabía que reacción tendría cuando viera todo eso.  
Deje todos los "regalitos" de Kaname dentro de la bolsa y me dispuse a desnudarme.  
Quite mi pijama de mi cuerpo y de igual manera me saque la ropa interior e inmediatamente sentí un escalofrío al sentir el frío en mi cuerpo.  
Comencé a abrir la llave del agua caliente para luego regularla con un poco de agua fría.  
Primero metí mi pierna derecha en el chorro de agua y sentí el drástico cambio de temperatura en mi cuerpo. Me duche rápidamente ya que no quería dejar esperando a Kaname ahí afuera, lo más seguro es que Kaname ya estaría desesperado por verme vestida con sus "regalitos". Así que termine de bañarme me seque lo más rápido que pude y me comencé a vestir con esas finas prendas. A decir verdad también la ropa interior es muy fina, es del algodón más suave que he tocado en mi vida y que decir del sujetador muy suave y extremadamente cómodo. Me vestí con ese hermoso vestido y me puse esos zapatos de tacón los cuales se ven sumamente hermosos ya que resalta más mi piel blanca. Tome la pequeña bolsa y me la colgué de manera cruzada sobre el hombro izquierdo, la pequeña bolsita colgaba para mi lado derecho. Tome la bolsa donde venían todos esos finos regalos y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Kaname. Pero antes de salir del cuarto de baño me mire en un espejo de cuerpo completo. De verdad que me veía divina. Todo resaltaba mí ya un poco bien formado cuerpo pero aún no estaba completamente lista. Todavía faltaba peinarme y ponerme un poco de maquillaje (N/A: Aunque a decir verdad Yuuki no necesita maquillaje ya que ella es hermosa en todos sus aspectos =^w^=).  
Salí de ese un tanto obscuro baño y mire que Kaname estaba recostado es la enorme cama que está en medio de esta habitación.

–No veas aún. –Le dije mientras aún tenía los ojos cerrados–. Ni me espíes que aún no estoy completamente lista.

–Está bien Yuuki, no veré nada. –Luego me sonríe–. Pero me avisas cuando estés lista.

Me acerque al tocador y rápido vi mis cosas de arreglo diario sobre él: Mi cosmétiquera color rosa pastel llena de todos los cosméticos que más uso, mi cepillo. También vi algo nuevo: Una caja con el clásico monogram de LV (N/A: Por lo visto Kaname es fan de Louis Vuitton xD). La abrí y era un sencillo juego de joyería fina. Eran perlas blancas mezcladas con piedras exóticas color negras. El juego se compone de una gargantilla y una pulsera idéntica a la gargantilla. Comencé a cepillar mi cabello y arreglarme como de costumbre.  
Ya cuando estaba completamente lista me puse ese fino juego de joyería.  
Me acerque silenciosamente hacia la cama de Kaname y me puse enfrente de él.

–Pzz… Hey dormilón. –Le dije con un ligero tono de picardía en mi voz–. Ya puedes mirar.

Cuando le dije eso rápido se levantó de la cama y se sentó.

–Te vez preciosa. –Dijo Aludiéndome–. Eres… Eres Simplemente Perfecta

–Gr… Gracias Kaname. –Le agradecí sonrojándome–. Pero aun así ¿No te parece demasiado extravagante que en estos momentos este vestida con sólo ropa de diseñador? Me parece un poco excesivo.

–No, no me parece extravagante. –Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí y me abraza–. Aparte pronto serás la reina vampiro y como tal siempre tendrás que estar bien vestida. Corazón te tendrás que acostumbrar a toda clase de lujos y también tienes que tener en mente que todo lo que tú desees te será concedido. Desde ahora en adelante tu solo vestirás con prendas finas. De verdad Yuuki tienes que acostumbrarte.

A mí todo eso se me hacía excesivo, pero Kaname tenía razón: Yo tengo que acostumbrarme a esta vida llena de lujos, a ser consentida y protegida siempre ya que yo sería la reina vampiro. La esposa del purasangre más antiguo y el rey de todos los vampiros.

–Meeh… Está bien si no me queda de otra. –Le sonreí–. Haré hasta lo imposible por acostumbrarme.

–Buena Chica. –Toma mi mano derecha y la besa–. Yuuki, Voy a salir, tengo unos asuntos que atender con algunos aristócratas y con la asociación de cazadores.

–¿Puedo acompañarte? –Le pregunte mientras le ponía cara de cachorrito a medio morir– No quiero quedarme sola en casa.

–Me encantaría llevarte Yuuki, pero como te dijo que voy a ver a otros vampiros y también vamos a ver lo de la monarquía Kuran. –Me abraza–. Pero no te quedarás sola, te dejare al cuidado de Aiodu, Ruka y Kain. Aparte Rima y Shiki viene de visita y traen una sorpresa para ti. Sé que la sorpresa te ayudara a animarte.

Ya no había tratado con Kaname el tema del bebé, pero aun así él sabía perfectamente que si él salía a atender nuestros asuntos yo me quedaría triste ya él siempre está conmigo y en la mayoría de las ocasiones salimos los dos juntos.

–Vamos Yuuki. Todos te están esperando abajo en la sala. –Toma mi brazo como todo un caballero y nos dispusimos a bajar las escaleras

–Espera Kaname. –Le mire a los ojos ya que tenía que hacerle unas preguntas–. ¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa y que sorpresa es?

–Sabía que me preguntarías eso. –Me sonríe gentilmente–. La segunda pregunta no te la puedo contestar ya que le prometí a Shiki y Rima que no te diría nada, que dejaría que lo vieras con tus propios ojos. La primera pregunta, esa si te la puedo contestar ya había comprado todo eso con anterioridad solo que no sabía cuándo dártelo. Ruka fue la que me ayudo con eso. (N/A: OwO Ruka se ha vuelto muy amable con Yuuki).  
Bueno vamos que todos nos están esperando abajo.

Ambos bajamos de las escaleras tomados de la mano.  
Pronto llegamos al salón principal donde Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Seiren, Rima y Shiki.

–Yuuki-sama. –Todos gritaron a coro–. Te queremos mucho

Cuando escuche a todos decir eso, incluida a Ruka, me sonroje y una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios.  
Después de eso Ruka se separó de todos los demás y fue hacía mí.

–Yuuki-sama. –Luego toma mi mano con delicadeza–. Sé que anteriormente hemos tenido confrontaciones y que en el pasado no nos llevamos bien. Si tú me permites olvidar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Yo… ¡Yo quiero ser tu amiga Yuuki-sama! Quiero estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, cuidar de ti, ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.  
Yo he aprendido a quererte y a decir verdad te quiero mucho.

Yo me había quedado helada con todo lo que Ruka me había dicho.  
Ha decir verdad yo nunca había esperado esto de Ruka, de ella nunca me lo hubiera esperado.  
Pero aun así yo no sabía si confiar en ella o no. Aun no se me olvida como ella me odiaba cuando estábamos en la academia. Sólo porque ella también amaba a Kaname.  
No lo sé estoy tan confundida. Yo siempre, toda mi vida he amado a Kaname.  
Una cosa es no recordarle ya que mis recuerdos estaban dormidos junto como mi yo vampiro y otra muy diferente es que la Yuuki humana le tuviera miedo por ser diferentes.

–Yuuki-sama ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto muy animada Ruka–. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

–Etto… Yo… Ru..

–Ruka. –Dice Kaname interrumpiéndome–. Yuuki aún no confía en ti. Ella cree que tu aun estas enamorada de mí.

–Lo entiendo, Lo entiendo. –Dijo Ruka muy sería y se podía oír un poco triste su voz–. Yuuki-sama me ha costado muchísimo trabajo poderme hacer a la idea de que sólo hay una persona que es la dueña del corazón de Kaname-sama y esa persona eres tu Yuuki-sama. Sólo tú puedes tener a Kaname-sama, nadie más. Aparte tú eres la única que conoce al Kaname-sama que nosotros no conocemos.  
No te preocupes Yuuki-sama. No me entrometeré entre Kaname-sama y tú.  
Yo sé que hay una persona especial para mí y que esa persona corresponderá a mis sentimientos. (N/A: Pues entonces hazle caso a Kain y no te entrometas entre Kaname y Yuuki ¬¬).

–Está bien Ruka-san. –Le dije dedicándole una gran sonrisa–. Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga. –Luego en mis pensamientos dije–. Mientras no te entrometas entre Kaname & Yo (N/A: Tsk… Creo que tenemos a una chica mala por aquí xD Ok no. Más bien parte de la verdadera personalidad de Yuuki está despertando. En próximos capítulos sabrán a que me refiero).

–¿De verdad Yuuki-sama? –Me pregunto mientras ponía una cara un tanto infantil que nunca había visto antes. Yo sólo asentí moviendo mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y ella corrió hacía mí, me abrazo y zangoloteó. –Eres tan hermosa y tierna.

–Ruka. –Dijo una voz muy indiferente y con cierto tono despreocupado–. Estas despeinando a Yuuki-sama.

–¡Oh! Rima gracias por decirme –Dijo un tanto apenada Ruka mientras me soltaba– Lo siento mucho Yuuki-sama.

Después de que me soltó yo comencé a acomodarme el cabello cuando de pronto

–Permíteme ayudarte Yuuki-sama. –Me dijo Rima con su peculiar tono de despreocupación e indiferencia. Se acercó a mí y cuidadosamente fue acomodando mi largo cabello a como estaba antes de que Ruka me zangoloteará–. Listo. Ya estas como antes.

Después de eso Kaname nos hizo una señal de que nos sentáramos todos en la sala principal. Obviamente yo me senté a su lado y me tomo de la mano.

–Escuchen todos. –Dijo Kaname con autoridad y voz firme–. Hoy tengo que salir a atender unos asuntos relacionado con el regreso de la monarquía de los Kuran, así que como ya les había dicho quiero que se queden aquí, cuiden y protejan a Yuuki. No salgan de la casa y no le abran la puerta a nadie.

–Lo que ordenes Kaname-sama. –Dijeron Shiki y Rima a coro–. Aparte traemos una sorpresa para Yuuki-sama

–En unos momentos vengo. –Se levantó Rima del sillón en el cual estaba sentada–. Voy por tu sorpresa Yuuki-sama

Rima no se tardó mucho tiempo cuando regreso acompañada de una chica de estatura media y cabello naranja.

–Yori-chan. –Grité con emoción mientras me soltaba de la mano de Kaname y me levantaba del sillón. Corrí hacía ella y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude–. Yori-chan te he extrañado demasiada.

–Yuuki. –Decía mi mejor amiga mientras respondía mi abrazo–. Te quiero

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la M****angaka Hino Matsuri. (Solo Sofía es creación de mía) Se me olvido decir en el capitulo anterior que los personajes no son míos.**

******Lamento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar tres meses por este capítulo, pero es que mi inspiración me abandono y batalle muchísimo para poder escribir este capítulo TTnTT creo que el numero 6 no es de suerte para mi ya que este es el sexto capítulo.  
Es un capítulo corto pero como les dijo batalle demasiado para poder escribir este capítulo.  
Pero bueno aquí esta :D espero les guste y lo disfruten ^u^  
Espero tener más inspiraciones para el 7mo capítulo y subirlo lo antes posible. También muchas gracias por todos los Reviews :D me han sido de mucha ayuda y motivación. Pues bueno con esto me despido y nos estamos leyendo.  
Besos y Sayonara.  
~Zeeki**


End file.
